The Regrets of Bellatrix Lestrange
by Thorrus
Summary: Harry Potter zerstört alle Horkruxe Voldemorts, aber schaffte es nicht ihn zu töten. Ginny wurde ermordet, so dass er allein lebt, bis Bellatrix Lestrange an seiner Tür klopft. Harry/Bellatrix Genehmigte Übersetzung
1. Bellatrix

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.**

**Alle Rechtschreibfehler sind volle Absicht, zusammen ergeben sie eine unterschwellige Botschaft mit der ich versuche die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen!**

**Link zur Originalstory: [link href=" s/8110007/1/The-Regrets-of-Bellatrix-Lestrange"] s/8110007/1/The-Regrets-of-Bellatrix-Lestrange[/link]**

**Original Author: YT12J**

**Übersetzer: Thorrus**

**Beta: OneOfTheOld**

**Status: in Arbeit **

**Bellatrix**

Harry Potter war gelangweilt und es war nicht die übliche "Ron spielt kein Schach" Langeweile. Dies war die "Ich wurde nicht vor kurzem von Todessern angegriffen" Langeweile. Normalerweise würde er dies feiern, aber nach zwei vollen Jahren, zischte nicht einmal mehr Malfoys Vater "Der dunkle Lord wird dich beim nächsten Mal töten, Potter" und er begann, die Auswirkungen zu spüren.

Es war vor fast drei Jahren, dass er Voldemorts Horkruxe zerstört und beinahe Voldemort selbst getötet hatte. Nur apparierte der dunkle Lord davon, bevor Harry seine Chance bekam. Und auch wenn sie viele von Voldemorts Todessern getötet hatten, hatten viele von ihnen überlebt, und wenn die Gerüchte wahr waren, baute Voldemort eine enorme Armee auf, die in der Lage war, innerhalb von Minuten alles zu vernichten. Harry bezweifelte dies jedoch. In der Schlacht von Hogwarts, bewies die helle Seite, dass sie durchaus in der Lage war, viele Menschen und Kreaturen zu vernichten, die Voldemort unterstützten. Daher verließen viele Kreaturen, die Voldemort unterstützt hatten seine Armee, um eine eigenen Armeen aufzubauen. Das war ein großer Erfolg für die helle Seite gewesen, da es bedeutete, dass Voldemort fast dreiviertel seiner Streitkräfte verlor.

Harry wurde, seit dem Tag vor zwei Jahren, als Ginny von ihm genommen wurde, jeden Tag einsamer. Er erinnerte sich an den Angriff. Es sollte ein romantisches Abendessen im Restaurant werden, aber es endete mit der Abschlachtung von fast einhundert Menschen und am Ende, Ginny …

_Flashback_

Harry war froh, dass er dieses spezielle Restaurant gewählt hatte. Es war der perfekte Ort für ihn, um Ginny einen Antrag zu machen.

Er ging mit dem Gefühl mit ihr hinein, als würde er jede Sekunde seine Nerven verlieren. "Das ist ein schönes Restaurant, Harry", meinte Ginny, als sie zu ihren Plätzen gingen.

"Ja, ich habe es für einen ganz besonderen Anlass ausgewählt." Ginny sagte nichts, aber dem Blick auf ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, wusste sie, was er vorhatte.

Das eigentliche Essen war recht gut verlaufen. Das Restaurant war zwar relativ teuer, aber es hatte wahrscheinlich das beste Essen im ganzen Land. "Also, Harry", sagte Ginny, als sie ihr Dessert vollendete. "Sollen wir jetzt gehen, oder möchtest du mir zeigen, was du für heute Abend geplant hast?" Harry grinste. Er wusste, dass es, früher oder später, funktionieren würde. Er entschied, dass es an der Zeit war und ging auf ein Knie. Ginny zeigte keine Anzeichen von Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht, als er eine kleine Schachtel aus der Tasche zog. "Ginny, ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und möchte immer mit dir sein. Willst du …"

Es gab einen plötzlichen Knall und Harry konnte sehen, wie die Tür aus den Angeln gesprengt wurde. Er beobachtete ahnungsvoll, wer da gekommen war. Doch zu seiner Überraschung, waren die einzigen Menschen, die durch die Tür kamen, zwanzig Todesser. Harry reagierte instinktiv, zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und feuerte einen Fluch auf einen der Todesser. Er wartete nicht ab, ob der Fluch getroffen hatte. Harry drehte er sich direkt zu Ginny und rief über den Lärm: "Lauf! Ich werde sie aufhalten und so schnell ich kann zu unserem Haus zurück kommen!" Er wusste allerdings sehr genau, wie sie wohl reagieren würde. Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf und flüsterte in sein Ohr:

"Ich verlasse dich nicht!"

Harry fluchte, da er wusste, dass Ginny sich dies bereits sehr genau überlegt hatte und er nicht in der Lage wäre, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Er wandte sich sofort wieder den Todessern zu und erstarrte vor Schreck. Jeder einzelne Muggel war bereits abgeschlachtet worden. Die Todesser mussten ihr Gespräch beobachtet haben. Schlimmer noch, er konnte extrem mächtige Anti-Apparations-Banne spüren, die unmöglich zu durchbrechen waren. Harry realisiert, dass sie so stark waren, dass nur eine Person sie errichtet haben konnte. Lord Voldemort.

Er hörte die hohe kalte Stimme, wie in jeder Nacht, wenn er eingeschlafen war. Er wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen zwanzig Todesser und Voldemort selbst hatte. "So Potter, treffen wir uns wieder."

Harry drehte sich um und sah Voldemort mit einem bösen Grinsen im Gesicht da stehen. Harry spürte, wie ihm flau im Magen wurde. Ginny würde sterben, er würde sterben, und so würde auch der Rest der Zaubererwelt sterben. Er starrte Voldemort eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang an und brach das Schweigen mit den Worten: "Lass Ginny gehen, Tom, mich kümmert es nicht, was du mit mir machst, nur lass sie gehen."

"Du hast sicher eine Menge Mut, um mir das zu sagen, Potter. Es ist eine Schande, dass ich alles und wirklich alles tue, um dir dein Leben schwer zu machen. Und das Effektivste wäre wahrscheinlich, deine Geliebte zu ermorden, während wir hier miteinander reden."

"Nein!", flüsterte Harry, während er realisierte, was Voldemort vorhatte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und versuchte sie zu verteidigen, aber bevor er auch nur einen Fluch auszusprechen konnte, sorgte Voldemort dafür, dass Harry seinen Zauberstab verlor. Er rutschte unter einem Tisch, weit außerhalb von Harrys Reichweite. Harry beobachtete verblüfft, wie Voldemort seinen Zauberstab hob. "Avada Kedavra". Ein giftgrüner Blitz kam aus seinem Zauberstab und Harry versuchte sogar den Fluch auf sich zu nehmen, aber da erreichte der Fluch bereits Ginny. Harry sah zu, wie sie rückwärts mit einem Blick der Trauer auf ihrem Gesicht fiel. Dann spürte er die Wut in ihm aufsteigen.

Bevor Harry versuchen konnte, an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, wurde die Mauer auseinander gesprengt. Durch sie kamen, neben mehreren Auroren, mehrere Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix. Sie kämpften sofort mit den Todessern und Voldemort. Harry suchte umgehend nach seinem Zauberstab. Als er ihn fand, trat er in die Schlacht mit ein.

Flüche flogen überall umher. Der Kampf dauerte schon fast eine halbe Stunde, ohne einen Fortschritt für irgendeine Seite. Harry selbst bekämpfte Voldemort ohne Erfolg. Endlich, nach rund 20 Minuten, feuerte Harry einen Fluch auf Voldemorts äußerst hartnäckigen Schild. Voldemort feuerte zurück, und Harry trat zusammen mit dem Orden den Rückzug an. Sie verließen das Gebäude, und sobald sie das Ende der Anti-Apparations-Banne erreichten, disapparierten sie alle zu verschiedenen Orten.

# # # # # # # # # # #

Harry schluchzte, als er auf dem Sofa saß. Er hatte gedacht, dass er ein langes und glückliches Leben mit Ginny vor sich hatte, aber Voldemort hatte jede Hoffnung auf das Zusammenleben mit Ginny zerstört. Er glaube nicht, dass er jemals in der Lage wäre, über ihren Tod hinweg zu kommen. Er liebte sie und jetzt hatte er sie verloren. Er hatte sich versprochen, sicher zu stellen, dass ihr kein Schaden zugefügt wurde, aber dank Voldemort wurde dieses Versprechen zunichte gemacht.

Harry schließlich stand nach zehn Minuten des Weinens auf. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Er war noch immer voller Hass auf Voldemort, aber es wäre sehr dumm von ihm, direkt zu Voldemort zu gehen, denn eine Armee von Todessern, würde ihn sofort töten. Er erinnerte sich leider an alle Momente, die er mit Ginny geteilt hatte. Ihr erster Kuss. Ihr erstes Date. All diese Erinnerungen waren alles, was er jetzt noch von Ginny hatte, nachdem sie ihm genommen wurde …

_Gegenwart_

Harry dachte, in bitterer Erinnerung, an seine Schuld, den Fluch für Ginny nicht abgefangen zu haben. Jeder, der davon wusste, sagte ihm, dass er keine Schuld daran hatte, aber er glaubte ihnen nicht. Niemand, mit Ausnahme von Ron, als er es herausfand, beschuldigte Harry. Ron wurde wütend und schrie Harry an, dass er Ginny hätte retten sollen und das alles seine Schuld sei. Harry sah ihn, unfähig, etwas zu ihm zu sagen, mit Tränen in den Augen einfach nur an. Ein paar Tage später, erschien Ron bei Harry im Haus und entschuldigte sich. Harry wollte es ihm nicht verdenken. Schließlich war Ginny Rons Schwester und er hatte sie geliebt. Ron hatte gesagt, dass Harry keine Schuld daran hatte und es töricht gewesen wäre, den Fluch auf sich zu nehmen. Auch Mrs Weasley vergab ihm schließlich. Sie handelte zuerst wie Ron, aber sie sah den Sinn am Ende. Leider war sie nicht ganz durch mit ihm. Sie und Harry hatten für mehrere Monate nicht miteinander gesprochen.

Harry stand auf, ging ein bisschen herum und versuchte, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Es kamen noch mehr Erinnerungen an sie. Er würde es nie vergessen und so nach und nach, kamen immer mehr Gründe hinzu, warum er Voldemort so verachtete. Er wollte nichts mehr als den Mann gnadenlos töten, der ihn quälte. Der einzige Grund, warum er ihn nicht bereits aufgesucht hatte, war, weil er wusste, dass Ginny sauer auf ihn wäre, dass er sein Leben einfach so wegwarf, um ihren Tod zu rächen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Harry war sofort hellwach und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Er war in letzter Zeit äußerst paranoid. Er dachte, wann immer ein Klopfen an der Tür zu hören war, dass es ein Todesser wäre, obwohl es eigentlich nie einer war. Dieses Mal war es aber einer, ihm war, als ob ein sechster Sinn es ihm deutlich sagte, dass ein Todesser vor der Tür wäre. Er entschied sich dazu, dass er vielleicht trotz allem doch öffnen sollte, bei alldem, was geschehen war, waren seine Sinne nie besonders scharfsinnig gewesen.

Das Klopfen wiederholte sich und Harry durch seine extreme Laune verärgert, ging zur Tür. Er ging in eine Kampfhaltung und öffnete sie. "Hallo Harry!", sagte eine grinsende Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry starrte sie schockiert an und gab ihr so die Möglichkeit offen zu agieren.

"Stupor!"

Harry erwachte erneut in einem Sessel. Vor ihm trat eine Person langsam in seinen Fokus. Seine Augen wurden klar und er erinnerte sich, was vorhin passiert war. Er bemerkte auch, dass Bellatrix, mit dem Zauberstab auf seinen Kopf zielend, vor ihm stand. "Tut mir leid, dass ich so hart war, aber ich konnte es nicht riskieren, dass du mich angreifst und ermordest, oder?" Harry versuchte sich zu bewegen, erkannte aber, dass er gelähmt war. "Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast: Ich habe dich gelähmt. Ich bin nämlich nicht bereit, meinen eigenen Tod zu riskieren. Der Grund, warum ich dies tue, ist, weil ich will, dass du das, was ich zu sagen habe, hörst. Ich werde dir eine Geschichte über mich erzählen und ich möchte, dass du zuhörst. Es begann vor einigen Jahren, noch bevor du geboren wurdest. Nur damit du weißt, dass sie wahr ist, werde ich dies hier trinken." Sie hielt eine Phiole Veritaserum hoch, trank sie aus und sprach danach weiter. "OK, jetzt zurück zu der Geschichte …"

_Flashback _

Bellatrix lief entsetzt durch den Wald. Ihr Mann Rodolphus war verrückt geworden und wurde ein Anhänger von Lord Voldemort. Schlimmer noch, er versuchte alles, damit sie ihm ebenfalls folgte. Nachdem sie sich weigerte, versuchte er den Imperius-Fluch auf sie anzuwenden, aber sie schaffte es, zu entkommen, bevor er es tat. Jetzt lief sie um ihr Leben. In dem Wissen, dass sie sich nie verzeihen würde, sollte sie Voldemort folgen müssen.

Sie hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich. Gerade als sie sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab herumdrehte, traf sie der rote Lichtblitz. Sie brach, durch die Auswirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches, sofort schreiend zusammen. Rodolphus kam in Sicht, trat zu ihr und packte ihren Zauberstab. "Jetzt, Bella, wirst du es dir vielleicht zweimal überlegen, bevor du wegläufst."

"Ich werde ihm nie dienen, du kranker Bastard", flüsterte sie durch den Schmerz,den sie derzeit fühlte. Ärger glitt über sein Gesicht, als er endlich den Cruciatus-Fluch beendete. "Vielleicht nicht freiwillig. Imperio!"

_Gegenwart_

"Du siehst also, ich unterstützte Voldemort niemals freiwillig. Vor Kurzem, entkam ich dem Imperius-Fluch durch den Tod meines Mannes. Du hast sehr wahrscheinlich davon gehört. Ich glaube nicht, dass du mir jemals all die Dinge verzeihen wirst, aber ich hoffe, dass du es zumindest versuchen wirst." Harry starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, bevor er fragte: "Warum hast du nicht versucht, die Auswirkungen des Imperius-Fluchs zu bekämpfen?"  
"Es gibt zwei Gründe. Erstens bin ich, aus irgendeinem Grund, nicht besonders gut im Kampf gegen ihn. Zweitens, mein Mann war im Wirken des Imperius-Fluchs äußerst qualifiziert. Zufrieden?"  
"Ich denke schon. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass ich dir jemals den Tod meines Paten verzeihen kann. "Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Ich bin schon glücklich darüber, dass du mir glauben kannst."

"Warum bist du hier?", fragte er. "Es war ein großes Risiko für dich, hierher zu kommen. Ordensmitglieder kommen und gehen die ganze Zeit, und wenn einer von ihnen hierher kommt und dich sieht, wird er dich ohne zu zögern töten."

"Ich glaube, ich war zu allem entschlossen, damit du siehst, dass ich nicht wirklich für eines der Verbrechen, die ich begangen habe, verantwortlich bin. Und es gibt noch einen weiteren Grund, ich bin nicht sehr glücklich darüber, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Als ich Voldemort beitrat, verlor ich den Ort, wo ich wohnte. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich hier bei dir bleiben kann. Du bist die einzige Person, von der ich dachte, dass sie mich aufnehmen würde, falls sie wüsste, dass ich unschuldig bin."

"Ich denke, wenn man nicht woanders übernachten kann, dann könnte man genauso gut hier bleiben. Aber sei gewarnt: Ich habe keine Hauselfen, ich werde ihre Arbeit also nicht für dich übernehmen und ich will deine Hilfe bei der Vernichtung von Voldemort, während du hier bist."

Sie strahlte. "Natürlich werde ich dir helfen. Ich hasse Voldemort. Ich werde jeden unterstützen, der gegen ihn kämpft und mich kümmert es nicht, ob du Hauselfen hast, oder nicht. Sehe ich wirklich so faul aus?"

"Ja!", sagte er, bevor er, mit einer genervten Bellatrix auf den Fersen losrannte, die ihm Flüche auf den Hals hetzte.

Später, nachdem sie beide beruhigt hatten, bereiteten sie das Abendessen vor. Einsehend, dass Harry nie besonders gut beim Kochen war, kaufte er Pizza aus dem nächstgelegenen Laden. Dieser lag etwa fünf Häuser entfernt. Deshalb hatte er sich entschieden, hier zu leben. Während sie aßen, sprach niemand von ihnen, bis Bellatrix schließlich das Schweigen brach. "Also, was ist unser erster Schritt gegen Voldemort?"

"Unser erster Schritt ist, zu trainieren. Das ist es, was ich jeden Tag mache. Ich lerne neue Zaubersprüche, die ich in Zweikämpfen verwenden kann, und übe sie, bis ich sie gemeistert habe. Technisch gesehen ist es keine Untätigkeit. Es ist nur Mangel an nützlichen Aktionen."  
"Was auch immer", murmelte sie und beendete ihre Pizza. "Ist das alles, was du jeden Tag isst, denn wenn es so ist, musst du wirklich ungesund leben." Er runzelte die Stirn.  
"Das ist nicht das, was ich jeden Tag esse! Und bevor du Ratschläge erteilst, solltest du aufpassen, was du selbst isst. Du scheinst mir richtig fett zu sein und du wirst vielleicht bald zu einem übergroßen Flusspferd."

Sie sprang wütend auf und zog ihren Zauberstab in der gleichen Zeit, in der er es tat. Sie starrten einander für ein paar Minuten an, dann legten sie ihre Zauberstäbe weg und setzten sich. Harry lächelte in sich hinein. _'Das wird eine interessante Zeit, aber ich kann ihr nie wirklich verzeihen.'_

Vergebung war nicht wirklich eine Option. Auch wenn sie unschuldig war, aber zumindest hatte sie den Anstand, ihn um Vergebung zu bitten. Und es wäre sinnvoll, ihre Hilfe zu haben, um Voldemort zu besiegen.


	2. The Order finds Out

**The Order Finds Out**

Harry war nach den Ereignissen an diesem Tag sehr müde. Bellatrix hatte ihn gezwungen, nicht mehr so faul zu sein und aufzuräumen. Tatsächlich war das Haus nun ein wenig ordentlicher. Widerstand war zwecklos. Sie deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn und forderte ihn auf, zu arbeiten, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab benutzen würde. Nach drei Stunden Aufräumen, hatte sie gesagt, dass sie mehr als die Hälfte der Arbeiten erledigt hätten und morgen weitermachen würden. Harry stand einfach nur entsetzt da, bis sie ihn in sein Zimmer schickte, als wäre er ihr Besitz. Er tat es ohne Widerstand, er war völlig ausgelaugt und wollte nur noch schlafen, als er zu Bett ging.

Lustigerweise konnte er nicht schlafen, weil er über vieles nachdachte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was sich nun ändern würde, da Bellatrix nun hier war. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich von ihr am nächsten Tag nicht herum scheuchen lassen würde. Es war sein Haus und er würde tun, was er wollte.

"Helft mir!", hörte er plötzlich. Der kurze Schrei reichte aus, um ihn aus dem Bett zu jagen und nach seinem Zauberstab greifen zu lassen. Er schlich hinaus, machte sich auf dem Weg zu Bellatrix' Zimmer und sprengte ihre Tür aus den Angeln. Im Inneren lag Bellatrix noch im Bett. Sie schrie, als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge. Harry seufzte und machte das Licht an. Danach machte er sich daran, sie zu wecken.

"Wo … wo bin ich?", stammelte sie. Bellatrix bemerkte Harry, der sie mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ansah. "Oh, Harry, was machst du hier? Und warum siehst du so besorgt aus? Hat jemand angegriffen?"  
"Du hattest einen Albtraum, das ist alles, Bellatrix."  
"Oh. Naja, du kannst ja dann wieder ins Bett gehen. Ich werde einen traumlosen Schlaftrank nehmen, nur um sicher zu gehen. Ich trage immer ein wenig bei mir." Sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte eine kleine Phiole mit der Aufschrift: 'Traumloser Schlaf' heraus. Nachdem sie die Phiole geleert hatte, fiel sie sofort wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf und fing an zu schnarchen. Harry entschied sich dazu, dass er genauso gut gehen konnte.

Als Harry aufwachte, war er verwirrt, weil er etwas Warmes direkt neben sich fühlte. Er drehte sich um und entdeckte, dass das warme Etwas Bellatrix war, die sich an ihn kuschelte und langsam atmete. Er war für einen Moment geschockt, dann hatte er das Gefühl, sich von ihr weg bewegen zu müssen. Doch irgendwie schaffte sie es, ihn trotz ihres Schlafes zu packen und ihn näher an sich heran zu ziehen. Er konnte ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals spüren und beschloss, dass jetzt wirklich eine Grenze überschritten wurde. Er entfernte sich langsam von ihr und verließ leise das Bett, um sie nicht zu wecken, aber es funktionierte nicht ganz.

Als Bellatrix ihre Augen öffnete, wusste er, dass er wahrscheinlich tot war. Er muss gestern Abend so müde gewesen sein, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, sich zu ihr ins Bett gelegt zu haben, aber jetzt würde er die Konsequenzen für seine dumme Aktion erleiden.

"Was starrst du mich denn?", gähnte sie. "Hast du endlich erkannt, wie schön ich bin?"

Er wurde rot. "Nein, es ist nur so, dass ich dachte, dass du mich töten würdest, weil wir beide im gleichen Bett geschlafen haben. Ich kann mich wirklich nicht daran erinnern, mit dir in einem Bett gelegen zu haben. Erinnerst du dich daran?"

Sie starrte ihn an. "Zunächst einmal: Ich BIN schön. Zweitens: ICH bin diejenige, die in DEIN Bett kam, nicht umgekehrt."

Er starrte sie geschockt an. Dann murmelte er: "Aber du wirst nicht wieder zu mir ins Bett steigen, oder?"

Seine frechen Aktionen brachten ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm ein. "Ich tat es nur, weil die einzige Zeit, in der ich keine Albträume habe die ist, wenn jemand Anderes im gleichen Bett wie ich liegt. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es ist so."

"Aber ich dachte, du nahmst einen Trank des traumlosen Schlafs?"

"Offenbar hat es nicht funktioniert. Eigentlich hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass meine Albträume aufhören würden, taten sie aber nicht, und nachdem ich das verstand, hatte ich keine Wahl, als in dein Bett zu kommen. Solltest du daran denken, mich wieder dazu zu zwingen, in meinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen, dann denke daran, dass du heute Abend ohne Zweifel von Albträumen geweckt wirst.

Er spürte, wie seine Wangen wieder rot wurden, und sah sie grinsend an. "Du liebst jede Minute davon nicht?"

Sie lachte. "Ja. Steh jetzt auf, du Faulenzer. Es ist Zeit für das Frühstück."

Er gähnte. "Muss ich wirklich aufstehen? Es ist gerade so bequem."

Sie lächelte hintergründig. "Wenn du darauf bestehst, kannst du auch noch einige Minuten bei mir im Bett bleiben."

Das brachte ihn dazu, sofort aus dem Bett zu springen. Er suchte seine Kleider vom Boden auf und ging ins Badezimmer, um vor dem Frühstück zu duschen und sich anzuziehen.

Bellatrix kam zu Harry. "Harry, keiner der Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix weiß, dass ich bei dir bin, oder?"

"Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass …"

Der letzte Teil wurde vom Klingeln der Türklingel unterbrochen. Harry ging, wie es für ihn normal geworden war, mit gezücktem Zauberstab zur Tür. Als er die Tür öffnete, fand er Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Mr und Mrs Weasley vor. Moody hatte einen wütenden Blick auf sein Gesicht und schob sich hinein, ohne auf Harrys Proteste zu hören.

"Warum beherbergst du eine Todesserin, Potter? Vor allem die, die deinen Patenonkel getötet hat. Ich dachte, dass du mehr gesunden Menschenverstand hast, als einen Todesser zu verbergen."

"Bellatrix ist keine Todesserin mehr."

Tonks lachte humorlos. "Glaubst du das wirklich, Harry? Sie ist eine der treuesten Anhänger von Voldemort , und es gibt keinen Zweifel."

"Nein, ich meine es ernst, sie sagte unter Veritaserum, dass sie die ganze Zeit unter einem extrem starken Imperius-Fluch stand. Es war ihr Mann Rodolphus. Nachdem er ermordet wurde, wie ihr sicherlich wisst, wurde der Imperius-Fluch gebrochen und sie war frei. Sie kam zu mir nach Hause und erklärte mir alles. Derzeit übernachtet sie bei mir, weil es Tatsache ist, dass sie buchstäblich nirgendwo sonst bleiben kann. Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, dann benutzt Veritaserum und hört selbst ihr Geständnis."

Es gab eine kurze Stille, als alle Anwesenden die Informationen verarbeiteten, die Harry ihnen gerade erzählt hatte. Dann sprach Mrs Weasley. "Bist du sicher, dass es tatsächlich Veritaserum war, was sie verwendet hat? Es hätte auch Wasser oder ein anderes Getränk sein können. Denn sie ist eine teuflische Todesserin und es ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass sie tatsächlich unschuldig ist."

Harry seufzte frustriert. Warum glaubten sie ihm nicht? Er hatte doch die Wahrheit gesagt. "Ich bin mir definitiv sicher, Mrs Weasley. Und ich habe auch ein bisschen Legilimentik verwendet, um sicherzustellen, dass sie nicht lügt."

"Du hast Legilimentik verwendet? Das ist ziemlich unhöflich, Harry", sagte eine Stimme aus einer nahe gelegenen Tür.

Jeder schnappte nach Luft, als die Person in Sicht kam und sich als Bellatrix Black entpuppte.

"Lestrange", knurrte Remus, während er sie wohl am liebsten sofort getötet hätte.

"Eigentlich heißt es jetzt Black", sagte Bellatrix. "Ich nehme an, sie alle haben von dem Unglück meines Ehemanns gehört?"

"In der Tat", knurrte Moody. "Es ist sehr interessant, Black, dass Potter überzeugt ist, dass du unschuldig bist, egal wie sehr wir auch versuchen, ihn zu überzeugen, dass du es offensichtlich nicht bist."

"Bitte glaubt mir, dass sie unschuldig ist. Sie erzählte mir ihre Geschichte und sie kann nicht unter Veritaserum lügen", bat Harry.

"Es ist möglich, Harry." Remus sagte dies, ohne ihn überhaupt anzusehen. Seine Augen waren auf die Mörderin eines seiner besten Freunde fixiert.

"Aber ich habe Legilimentik angewandt, und ich bin absolut davon überzeugt, dass sie völlig unschuldig ist!", rief Harry, dessen Wut sich zu zeigen begann.

"Nun, ich für meinen Teil glaube es nicht!", rief Remus. Noch bevor auch nur einer seinen Zauberstab hob, hatte er seinen Zauberstab auf Bellatrix gerichtet und rief: "Stupor!"

Als der Zauber kurz vor Bellatrix war, hob sie ihren Zauberstab, lenkte den Zauber um und schickte ihn zurück zu Remus, in dessen Brust er einschlug. Er wurde hart gegen die Wand geschleudert und sackte bewusstlos auf dem Boden zusammen. Harry ging zu ihm hinüber und überprüfte ihn auf schwere Verletzungen. Glücklicherweise hatte er außer einem Schnitt und einer Beule auf seinem Kopf keine größeren Verletzungen.

Harry wandte sich wieder den Anderen zu. Sie alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Bellatrix gerichtet und wollten Zauber auf sie sprechen, aber zu ihrem Pech, war sie viel mächtiger als sie. Mit einem einfachen Schwung ihres Zauberstabes, entriss sie ihnen die Stäbe und fing sie auf.

"Nun werdet ihr alle gehen und nehmt den Werwolf mit euch." Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über den anderen Zauberstäben, wodurch sie zu leuchten begannen und dann wieder Normal wurden.

"Diese Stäbe sind die nächsten 10 Minuten unbrauchbar. Das ist lange genug, um die Banne zu verlassen und dorthin zu apparieren, wo ihr hergekommen seid."

"Du bist dunkel geworden, Potter. Du hast dich sicherlich mit dem dunklen Lord verbündet nicht wahr?", zischte Moody.

"Nein, bin ich nicht, Professor Moody und ehrlich gesagt, werde ich es auch nie. Geht jetzt."

Bellatrix reichte ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe zurück und scheuchte sie hinaus. Ein paar Minuten später spürte er, dass sie die Banne verlassen hatten. Sie würden den Leuten erzählen, dass Harry zur dunklen Seite gewechselt ist.

"Schnell Harry, verändere die Schutzzauber, sodass nur wir beide hinein und hinaus können. Ich denke, es wäre am Besten, wenn du es nicht zulässt, dass im Augenblick jemand Anderes herkommt. Auch deine engsten Freunde könnten glauben, dass du dunkel geworden bist, wenn es diesem idiotischen Auroren gelingt, sie davon zu überzeugen."

Harry schwang sofort seinen Zauberstab und tat, was sie ihm vorgeschlagen hatte. Er hoffe, dass Ron und Hermine Moody nicht glauben würden, obwohl er wusste, wie gut der alte Auror die Menschen von Dingen überzeugen konnte, wenn er musste.

"Komm Harry, wir haben eine Menge Arbeit vor uns."

Es stellte sich heraus das die wichtigste Arbeit, die sie von Harry erledigt haben wollte, war, dass er sein Haus fertig aufräumte. Er war fünf Stunden damit beschäftigt, bevor er wirklich fertig war. Als er so weit war, setzte er sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf einen Stuhl, und war richtig müde.

Dann plötzlich, kam Bellatrix herein. "Was machst du hier?", fragte sie.

"Ich bin fertig", sagte ein aufgeschreckter Harry.

Das verärgerte Bellatrix noch mehr. "Das nennst du fertig? Zurück an die Arbeit! Du hast gerade einmal die Hälfte erledigt."

Damit ging sie hinaus und ärgerte sich, dass er so faul sein konnte und doch gleichzeitig so berühmt.

Harry stellte seine Tasse Kaffee ab und stöhnte. Wenn sie nicht glaubte, dass er fertig war, dann hatte er keinen Zweifel daran, dass es mehrere Stunden in Anspruch nehmen würde, fertig zu werden. Wenn er es denn heute Abend überhaupt schaffen würde.

Harry entschied sich, dass er genauso gut aufstehen konnte. Mit einem müden und verärgerten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, ärgerte er sich über diese Zeitverschwendung. Grummelnd stapfte er ins Wohnzimmer, um es aufzuräumen, wo es aus seiner Sicht doch schon sehr ordentlich war. Es war sehr bedauerlich, dass Bellatrix die Fähigkeit hatte, ihm etwas zu befehlen und es tatsächlich auch so bekam. Vielleicht sollte er sie einfach wegschicken, damit sie woanders leben könnte. Auf diese Weise könnte ihm außerdem niemand vorwerfen, dass er Dunkel werden würde.

_"Aber dann würdest du niemals ein Bett mit Bellatrix teilen"_,sagte eine Stimme in seinem schlauen Geist.__

"Halt den Mund!", entgegnete er.

Es war elf Uhr und nach einigen Stunden extremen Aufräumens, war er endlich im Bett. Und in diesem Bett war auch Bellatrix, die leise schnarchte. Ihr schwarzes Haar verdeckte größtenteils ihr Gesicht. Harry streckte die Hand aus und streichelte es sanft und ohne nachzudenken. Das Schnarchen stoppte abrupt und Bellatrix öffnete ihre Augen. Sehend, dass Harry ihr Haar streichelte, kuschelte sie sich näher an ihn und schloss die Augen.

Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Wenn seine Freunde ihn jetzt sehen könnten, dann würden sie wahrscheinlich vor Schock in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn sie nicht sogar gestorben wären. Aber das war ihm egal. Wenn seine Freunde heraus fanden, dass er im selben Bett wie Bellatrix Lestrange schlief, war ihm ebenso egal, Aber dumm, wie er war, wusste er nicht warum. Alles, was er wusste, war, das er nachts die Nähe dieser Frau in seinem Bett und mit ihr zu kuscheln, trotz des Altersunterschieds, genoss.

Nach einer Weile schlief er schließlich ein.


	3. The Married Couple Visits

**The Married Couple Visits**

Harry war dabei ein Buch zu lesen, obwohl er diesem nicht besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Nein, er dachte mehr an die dunkelhaarige Hexe, die im Moment mit ihm in seinem Bett lag. In letzter Zeit, kam er nicht umhin, darüber nachzudenken, wie sie mehr oder weniger die Kontrolle über sein Leben übernommen hatte. Dann dachte er: _"Habe ich Gefühle für sie? Vielleicht habe ich ... Nein, warte, das ist ein schrecklicher Gedanke!'_ Seine Augen weiteten sich. Harry sprang von seinem Platz auf, lief zum nächsten Waschbecken und würgte heftig, wobei er die ganze Zeit durch die Person beobachtet wurde, die dies verursachte."Wie amüsant, du hast versucht dich zu erbrechen"_,_ sagte sie grinsend. "Vielleicht solltest du diesen verstörenden Gedanken teilen?"

"_Wenn du wüsstest, an was ich denke, würdest du selbst Erbrechen"_, dachte Harry. "Das ist etwas, dass ich weiß und du herausfinden musst. Naja, eigentlich, wirst du es nie herausfinden."

"Welch Schande", sagte sie, während sie ihn betrachtete, als ob er eine Bombe wäre, die jeden Moment explodieren konnte. "Wie auch immer. Hast du eine Minute Zeit, dich zu mir zu setzen? Ich würde sehr gerne eine Unterhaltung, über eine wachsende Sorge von mir, mit dir führen. Ich glaube, du wärst in der Lage, etwas Licht in diese Angelegenheit zu bringen."

"Was auch immer", murmelte Harry und führte sie zum Sofa, bevor sie sich beide setzten. _"Was will sie mit mir bereden?"_, dachte Harry. Als ob sie genau wüsste, was er dachte, sagte sie: "Harry, warum akzeptierst du mich so bereitwillig? Selbst wenn ich technisch gesehen unschuldig bin, habe ich noch immer dieses Verbrechen begangen. Du solltest mich für all das hassen, aber stattdessen passiert das Undenkbare, indem du mich in dein Haus gelassen hast. Du lässt mich gemeinsam mit dir leben. Sogar in der Nacht im selben Bett, nur um mir meine Albträume zu erleichtern! Warum?"

Harry starrte sie für ein paar Minuten an, bevor er sagte: "Erst einmal bin ich eine extrem nachsichtige Person und bereit zu akzeptieren, dass auch dann, wenn diese Verbrechen mit deinem Zauberstab begangen wurden, es unfreiwillig geschah. Ich hasse dich, aber wie ich schon sagte, bin ich sehr nachsichtig und haben es geschafft, all diesen Hass hinter mir zu lassen, sodass ich keinen permanenten Groll wegen der Verbrechen hege, die du zu begehen gezwungen warst. Wenn du unschuldig bist, dann kann ich dich nicht einfach so dir selbst überlassen, oder? Ich hatte das Gefühl, das es richtig war, dich herein zu lassen. Schlussendlich lasse ich dich aus zwei Gründen in meinem Bett schlafen. Erstens: Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich jede Nacht, wegen deiner störenden Albträume aufwachen wollte? Nein, ich glaube nicht, denn ich schätze den Schlaf, den ich bekomme. Der andere Grund ist, dass ich keine herzlose Person bin. Ich weiß, wie es ist, unter Albträumen zu leiden und selbst wenn jemand wie ich, im selben Bett mit dir liegt und deine Leiden stoppt, ist es mir wert zu wissen, dass ich jemanden habe, den ich um einige sehr beunruhigende Albträume entlasten kann. Beschwere dich nicht oder du wirst wieder in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen, in dem deine Albträume dich wieder jagen und foltern."

_'Er lässt mich nicht zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen bei ihm schlafen. Er kümmert sich wirklich um mich.' _Bellatrix starrte ihn einen Moment an, bevor sie sagte: "Was auch immer, trotzdem danke." 

# # # # # # # # # # # 

Harry näherte sich Bellatrix vorsichtig, sehr vorsichtig, weil er teilweise noch Angst vor ihr hatte. "Bellatrix", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Blitzschnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab, drehte sich um und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn, bevor sie realisierte, wer er war. Sie legte schuldbewusst ihren Zauberstab weg und sagte: "Erschrecke mich nie wieder, wenn du leben willst. Nun, was wolltest du?"

Harry schluckte, als er den bösen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht sah. Er fragte sich, ob er sie wirklich fragen sollte. Erkannte dann aber, dass es sie dies noch mehr verärgern würde, wenn nicht. Also fragte er sie: "Wäre es möglich, dass du mich im Duellieren trainierst, Bellatrix? Ich bin gut darin, aber ich muss lernen, wie ich meine Fähigkeiten am Besten im Duell einsetzen kann, und ich brauche eine größere Vielfalt an Zaubern, die mich im Kampf unterstützen."

"Warum sollte ich dir helfen?", höhnte sie. Eine Spur von Boshaftigkeit, schlich sich vorübergehend in ihr Gesicht.

"Weil du mir versprochen hast, dass du mir in jeder erdenklichen Weise hilfst, Voldemort zu Fall zu bringen. Und weil du es wahrscheinlich genießen wirst, Flüche auf mich zu hetzen, während ich sie blockieren soll."

Sie dachte für einen Moment nach, bevor sie sagte: "Wenn wir das tun, wird es geschehen, wie ich es will. Das bedeutet, dass du mir gehorchen musst. Es bedeutet auch, dass wir wahrscheinlich erst in einigen Wochen beginnen werden. Ich brauche Zeit, um das Training vorzubereiten. Deal?"

"Deal", sagte er, als er ihre Hand nahm und kräftig schüttelte. Sie ging und ließ ihn mit seinen Gedanken allein._ 'Toll, jedes Mal, wenn sie mich 'trainiert', werde ich von mindestens fünf verschiedenen Flüchen und Verzauberungen getroffen. Nur, damit sie jedes Mal lacht, wenn sie sieht, wie ich versage. Diese Trainings-Stunden werden extrem demütigend für mich, und sobald ich das volle Ausmaß meiner Unfähigkeit erfasse, werde ich vermutlich noch mehr leiden. Ich muss verrückt gewesen sein, dies mit ihr zu vereinbaren. Was genau werde ich davon überhaupt haben?'_

_"Einige ziemlich fortgeschrittene Duellfähigkeiten und mehr Zeit mit Bellatrix", _murmelte die schlaue Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf erneut_._

Harry rollte mit den Augen und dachte weiter darüber nach, wie schlecht seine Idee war. "Na ja, zumindest wäre ich besser auf die Todesser vorbereitet. Und Bellatrix."_ 'Habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?'_, dachte er bei sich .  
_  
"Das hast du"_, sagte die Stimme.

# # # # # # # # # # #

Während Harry in sein Tagebuch schrieb, er hielt es so, dass er jede einzelne Sache, die er durchgemacht und an die er sich erinnern konnte, hinein schrieb, klingelte es. Harry ließ geschockt seine Feder fallen und zog seinen Zauberstab, während er zur Tür lief. Bellatrix sah ebenfalls besorgt drein.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen", beruhigte er sie. "Wir haben beide unsere Zauberstäbe bereit. Nichts wird passieren."

Nach wenigen Augenblicken nickte sie und er öffnete die Tür. Zu seinem Entsetzen, standen dort die beiden Menschen, die er vergessen hatte, aus den Schutzzaubern zu entfernen. Er starrte sie ungläubig an und fragte sich, was zum Teufel er sagen sollte, als bereits Bellatrix neben ihn stand. _'Hat der Orden sie hierher geschickt?'_, fragte er sich. Das Letzte, was er von ihnen gehört hatte, war, dass sie ihre Flitterwochen in Rumänien bei Charlie verbrachten.

"Hey, Harry." Es war Hermine. "Was dagegen, wenn wir für einige Minuten herein kommen, um mit dir und deinem Gast zu sprechen?" Harry fragte sich für einen Moment, was er tun solle, aber sie waren die, mit den Zauberstäben, sodass sie wahrscheinlich nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr waren. Harry nickte kurz und öffnete die Tür vollständig, damit sie eintreten konnten.

Als sie sich auf den Sofas niedergelassen hatten, war Ron der Erste, der zu sprechen begann. "Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht. Als wir zurückkamen, erzählte uns Lupin, dass Bellatrix Le … Black bei dir lebt und dich von ihrer Unschuld überzeugt hat. Sie dachten, dass du dich getäuscht hast, aber wir wussten, dass du nicht so dumm bist, um dies geschehen zu lassen. Also haben wir uns dazu entschieden, hierher zu kommen, um persönlich mit dir darüber zu reden, damit wir hoffentlich deine Seite der Geschichte … die Wahrheit hören."

"Ja, wir wollten die Wahrheit erfahren, erklärst du uns bitte alles?"

So erzählte Harry ihnen von den Ereignissen der jüngeren Vergangenheit, ließ aber seine Gefühle über Bellatrix aus. Erwähnte allerdings, dass sie in einem Bett geschlafen hatten. Die Beiden hoben eine Augenbraue, sagten aber nichts. Sie wussten, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde. Als er fertig war, kramte Hermine ein wenig in ihrer Handtasche. Dann endlich zog sie eine Phiole heraus, die deutlich voller Veritaserum war. Sie reichte es Harry und sagte: "Ich vertraue dir, aber man kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein."

Harry schluckte widerwillig das Serum und wartete auf Hermines Fragen.

"Wie ist dein Name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Waren die Inhalte der Geschichte, die du uns in die letzten 10 Minuten erzählt hast, wahr?"

"Nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen, ja." Hermines Augen weiteten sich etwas, wurden dann aber wieder Normal.

„Bist du unter der Kontrolle oder dem Einfluss von Bellatrix Black?"

"Nein!"

"Nun, dann vermute ich, dass du die Wahrheit sagst. Leider habe ich es nicht geglaubt, aber ich musste Vorkehrungen treffen."

"Was auch immer", murmelte Harry. "Gibt es eine Chance, dass der Orden mir jetzt glaubt, nachdem ihr mich befragt habt?"

"Leider nicht. Momentan glauben nicht wenige von ihnen, dass du ihnen den Rücken gekehrt hast, und dass du ein dunkler Zauberer bist. Ich weiß, dass zumindest Lupin, und meine Schwiegereltern sich nicht sicher sind, aber sie werden von ihrem Hass auf Bellatrix geblendet. "

"Überrascht mich nicht", murmelte Harry. "Glaubst du, einer von ihnen, würde sich überzeugen lassen?"

Ron beschloss, sich einzubringen. "Fred und George auf jeden Fall. Tonks, Bill und Charlie wahrscheinlich auch. Sie haben dich immer sehr unterstützt. Vielleicht sogar Snape. Er hasst euch, aber er ist nicht dumm. Er weiß, dass die Chancen, dass du dunkel wirst, mehr als gering sind. Beim letzten Treffen des Ordens, bei dem wir über dich diskutierten, war er einer derjenigen, die zu deinen Gunsten argumentierten. Du solltest vielleicht irgendwie versuchen, mit ihm zu sprechen. Abgesehen davon, glaube ich nicht, dass die anderen dich wirklich unterstützen würden."

"Klingt gut", murmelte Harry. "Okay, warum geht ihr zwei jetzt nicht? Sprecht mit allen außer Snape. Ich werde mich persönlich mit ihm besprechen. Kommt nach einiger Zeit wieder, sodass ihr mich über alles informieren könnt, was Voldemort und der Orden unternehmen. Ich beginne zu planen, wie man Voldemort besiegt."

"Hört sich gut an", sagte Ron glücklich. „Komm Hermine, Qualität für Quidditch wird noch offen sein. Ich möchte einen Blick hinein werfen!"

"Jungs", murmelte Hermine, aber sie lächelte noch immer, als sie gingen.

"Okay, wir sehen uns. Und macht die Tür hinter euch zu", rief Harry ihnen nach.

"Na ja, es ging ja ganz gut", murmelte Bellatrix. "Zumindest werden Sie in der Lage sein, einige Leute auf deine Seite zu ziehen. Von allen Menschen, hätte ich nie an Snape gedacht … Er hasste Potter und jetzt unterstützt er seinen Sohn!"

Harry lächelte. Es war ein guter Tag gewesen und er fühlte sich nun entspannt.

# # # # # # # # # # #

Harry wachte am Morgen nach einer ziemlich guten Nacht auf. Die Nacht war gut, weil er tatsächlich einmal friedlich schlief. Als er aufwachte, bemerkte er, dass Bellatrix nicht da war, also stand er auf.

Nachdem er sich umgekleidet hatte, ging er nach unten, um zu frühstücken. Bei seiner Ankunft bemerkte er jedoch Bellatrix, die mit einem extrem verärgerten Blick auf Ihrem Gesicht am Tisch saß, während sie den Tagespropheten las. Harry schluckte. Wenn Bellatrix so wütend war, wäre es für ihn am Besten, wenn er so weit wie möglich von ihr entfernt wäre, oder sie würde ihn töten.

Sie bemerkte Harry, sagte aber nichts, sondern winkte ihn einfach heran, um den Tisch herum. Er tat, was sie forderte. Sie reichte ihm den Tagespropheten und sah zu, wie er mit jedem Wort, das er las, wütender wurde. Der Artikel galt ihm.

_ Lord Potter der neue dunkle Lord?_

Der Tagesprophet wurde durch eine anonyme Quelle über die jüngsten Aktionen von niemand anderem, als Harry Potter informiert. Unser Informant hat angegeben, dass er in seinem Haus niemand anderen, als die Mörderin seines Paten, Bellatrix Black begrüßte. (Unsere Quellen besagen, dass ihr Mann vor Kurzem verstorben ist.)

Offenbar begrüßte Mr Potter sie mit offenen Armen in seinem Haus. Sie lebt dort seit einigen Tagen und es scheint, dass sie es zu bequem hat, als das sie seine Gefangene wäre.

"Als ich mit Harry sprach, sagte er, dass er beschlossen habe, die helle Seite zu verraten und sich der dunklen Seite zu zuwenden. Es scheint, dass es ihn nicht mehr kümmert, was mit jenen geschah, die er geliebt hat. Das Einzige, was er nun liebt, ist Folter und Mord. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn er aufgrund seines Temperaments nicht mindestens zwanzig Menschen ermordet hätte, nur weil sie ihm geringen Widerstand geleistet haben. Wenn Sie ihn sehen, würde ich Ihnen raten, unverzüglich die Auroren zu informieren. Er wird versuchen, sie zu überzeugen, dass er unschuldig ist, und wird sie so leicht manipulieren, wie er es mit unzähligen Anderen in der Vergangenheit getan hat, die unglücklich genug waren, seine Opfer geworden zu sein."

Dies wurde uns alles durch die gleiche zuverlässige Quelle mitgeteilt. Alles in allem, ist der Junge-der-lebt dunkel geworden und wird nie wieder das Licht sehen.

Wenn sie ihn sehen, informieren sie unmittelbar die Auroren, bevor er sie sieht und quält. Nach unseren Quellen, ist er ein äußerst gefährlicher Verbrecher.

Auf Seite 3: Gerüchte über eine Beziehung zwischen ihm und Black, die sich derzeit in seinem Haus befindet und wahrscheinlich versuchen wird, ihn zu schützen.

Als Harry den Artikel zu Ende gelesen hatte, zitterte er vor Wut. Der Tagesprophet hatte sich wieder einmal gegen ihn gewandt. "Wer könnte sie aber informiert haben? Es wären wohl nicht Ron oder Hermine gewesen, oder eine der Personen, die mich, wie sie sagten, unterstützen. Auch Snape nicht. Also, wer?"

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Bellatrix. Sie war derzeit überaus wütend auf die Art und Weise, in der die Zaubererwelt ihren Retter so leicht verriet. Es stimmt, die meisten würden es glauben, aber es gäbe auch Menschen, die es nicht tun, und sie würden ihn nicht allein lassen.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte er, lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Brust und umarmt sie leicht. Der Verrat traf ihn hart und er konnte sich kaum beruhigen. Auch Bellatrix wusste es besser, als ihn zu stören, während er in diesem Zustand war.


	4. So Much for being a Husband

**So Much for Being a Husband **

_Das junge Mädchen, Bellatrix, lief ihrem Lieblings-Cousin Sirius hinterher. Sie hatte immer viel Spaß mit ihm und sie waren die besten Freunde, obwohl sie es nie in der Schule zeigten. Wenn sie das täten, würde Sirius ohne Zweifel die vielen Freunde, die er hatte, verlieren und Bellatrix würde das Gleiche passieren. Der Grund dafür war, dass sie beide in verschiedene Häuser sortiert wurden, und die anhaltende Rivalität zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin war allgemein bekannt. Es machte sie traurig, in der Schule so kalt auf ihn zu wirken, aber ihre Mutter hatte deutlich gemacht, wenn sie nicht Freundschaft mit den Reinblütern in Slytherin schließen würde, dann wäre sie in großen Schwierigkeiten. Eine gute Freundschaft mit einem Gryffindor war kein Weg sich Freunde unter den Slytherins zu machen, auch dann nicht, wenn sie Familie waren._

Bellatrix hatte sich immer gefragt, warum es so eine große Rivalität zwischen den beiden Häusern gab. Sie war in ihrem ersten Jahr und sah, wie kalt die Gryffindors in Richtung der Slytherins waren. Immerhin, auch wenn ein paar Slytherins sich in der Vergangenheit der Dunkelheit zuwandten, bedeute es nicht, dass sie alle böse waren.

Bellatrix schüttelte diese Gedanken ab und konzentrierte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Cousin. Er hielt derzeit ihre Lieblingshaarbürste hoch und weigerte sich, sie zurückzugeben. Auch wenn sie wirklich frustriert war, war es nur ein Spiel und sie wollte es nicht zu ernst nehmen. Sie stahlen oft einfach so die Besitztümer des anderen, damit sie eine Entschuldigung hatten, einander zu jagen. Dies verärgerte oft ihre Eltern, aber das war ihnen egal. Es war Weihnachten und sie wollte einige Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Der Grund, dass ihre Eltern nicht wollten, dass sie ihm zu nahe kam, war, dass sie Sirius als Verräter der Familie ansahen, weil er nach Gryffindor kam und auch noch stolz darauf war. Zuerst hatten sie versucht, dass Sirius nach Slytherin zog, aber nach einem Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter, mussten sie sich ihre Niederlage eingestehen. Vor allem, da Sirius gar nicht nach Slytherin ziehen wollte. Sirius war immer zurückhaltend, den Überzeugungen der Familie zu folgen, dass Reinblüter über allen anderen standen und dass Muggel und Muggelgeborene keine Magier und nicht mehr als Tiere waren, die es nicht verdient hätten zu leben, geschweige denn unterrichtet zu werden.

"Fang mich, wenn du kannst", rief Sirius, während er zur gleichen Zeit lachte. Eine frustrierter Bellatrix beschleunigte schnell ihre Schritte, und ehe sie sich versahen, hatte sie ihn eingeholt. Sie hatte plötzlich ihren Zauberstab gezogen und hatte diesen auf ihn gerichtet. Er lachte immer noch, die Freude war deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Dann veränderte sich die Szene plötzlich und wurde zu einer ihrer, sie am Meisten verstörenden Erinnerungen, die sie wohl niemals verlassen würde.

_Bellatrix__ stand da und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Sirius. Zur gleichen Zeit sah sie ihn, wie in Zeitlupe fallen. Sie spürte, wie sich Trauer und Schuld für immer in ihr Innerstes brannten. Vor allem, als sie den Potter-Jungen sah. Sein Gesicht zu einer Maske aus Schock und Entsetzen gefroren, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die letzte Person, die er Familie nennen konnte, sterben sah._

Bellatrix wollte weinen, sie wollte wirklich weinen. Sie wollte Emotionen zeigen, sie wollte ihm in diesen Schleier folgen, aber der Imperius-Fluch hinderte sie daran. Stattdessen spürte sie, wie sie sich mit einem schrecklichen Grinsen an Potter wandte und ihn zu verhöhnen begann.

# # # # # # # # # # #

"NEEEEEEIIIIINNNNN! SIRIUS!"

Harry sprang vor Schreck auf. Vor sich sah er Bellatrix schlafend auf dem Sofa liegen. Sie war eindeutig in einem Albtraum gefangen, in dem sie Sirius tötete. Sie schrie unregelmäßig auf und nach ein paar Minuten entschied Harry, dass es das Beste für ihn wäre, sie zu wecken. Ansonsten würde sie ein nervöses Wrack sein, wenn der Albtraum endlich seinen vollen Schrecken entfesselte.

Seufzend stand Harry vor dem Sofa und näherte sich Bellatrix langsam. Sie schien einen Anfall zu haben und Tränen rannen über ihr entsetztes Gesicht._ "Das wird schwierig werden"_,dachte er, bevor er leise sagte: "Aufwachen, Bellatrix. Du hast einen Albtraum."

Als sie nicht reagierte und leise zu stöhnen begann, beschloss er, sie leicht zu schütteln. Als er dies tat, erwachte sie plötzlich und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. "Harry?", sagte sie mit einem misstrauischen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. "Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund dafür, dass du mich noch immer umklammerst?"

Harry merkte plötzlich, dass er sie noch nicht losgelassen hatte. _'Oops.'_ Er zog schnell seine Hände von ihr und bemerkte das leichte Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, als er plötzlich spürte, wie sein Gesicht rot wurde.

"Äh ja, es tut mir leid. Es war so eine art Unfall."

"Sicher war es das", murmelte sie, bevor sie ihn buchstäblich auf den Boden warf und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht über ihm stand. "Naja, was soll's … wie lange haben wir geschlafen?"

Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr, bevor er sagte: "Vier Uhr nachmittags. Es macht keinen Sinn, sich wieder schlafen zu legen, sodass du genauso gut etwas anderes tun kannst. Zum Beispiel für eine Weile in die Bibliothek gehen, wenn du möchtest. Ich habe gerade eine Eule mit einem Paket, mit einigen recht interessanten Büchern, empfangen."

"Ich habe nicht vor, wieder Schlafen zu gehen, aber du scheinst ziemlich enttäuscht, dass wir nicht ins Bett gehen. Warum ist das so, Harry? Hast du mich plötzlich doch gern?"

Harry begann, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zu erröten, bevor er sagte: "Halt den Mund. Ich werde dich niemals gern haben."

"Was auch immer du sagst, Harry", grinste sie. "Ich werde gehen, eines jener Bücher lesen, die du erwähnt hast, aber wenn du darauf bestehst, könnten wir wieder ins Bett gehen und etwas Anderes tun. Was sagst du?"

_'Ich werde lieber nicht darauf antworten, oder sie hat mich wieder'_, dachte er, bevor er hinausging, sodass eine kichernde Bellatrix zu lesen begann.

_'Oh Mann, ich habe ihn bereits zweimal an diesem Tag erröten lassen. Das ist ja noch einfacher, als ich dachte.'_

# # # # # # # # # # # 

Die Türklingel weckte Harry aus seinem Nickerchen. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es war gerade zehn vor sieben und er nahm an, dass es entweder Ron oder Hermine, oder beide waren. Hoffentlich hatten sie einen wirklich guten Grund für ihren Besuch.

Er stand auf und schleppte sich zur Tür. Bellatrix öffnete diese gerade, als er dort ankam. In der offenen Tür, sah er Ron und Hermine stehen. Dann bemerkte er, dass sie aussahen, als wären sie in einer Art Schlacht gewesen. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Hermine kam ihm zuvor.

"Wir erzählen dir in einer Minute, was geschehen ist, lass uns erst einmal herein kommen."

_'Oh Mann, das kann nicht gut sein'_, dachte Harry. Er begleitete sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie alle sich setzten und darauf warteten, dass einer von ihnen zu sprechen begann. Schließlich, als sich niemand entschied, als Erster zu sprechen, beschloss Hermine etwas zu sagen. "Harry, Bellatrix, ich denke, ihr fragt euch, warum wir aussehen wie die Hölle. Ich glaube, ich erkläre es euch besser.

Als wir Tonks besuchten, wir gingen als Erstes zu ihr, stimmte sie uns zu und erwähnte, wie unwahrscheinlich es für sie war, dass dies alles geschehen kann. Sie glaubte uns, als wir erwähnten, dass wir bereits mit dir gesprochen haben. Dann kam plötzlich Lupin in den Raum. Er musste uns belauscht haben, weil er sehr wütend aussah und zu schreien begann, dass wir Verräter am Orden wären und wie enttäuscht er von uns sei, dass wir uns von dir haben täuschen lassen. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und begann uns in einen Kampf zu verwickeln.

Wir dachten, dass wir einen Vorteil hätten, da wir ja zu dritt waren, aber er ist viel besser, als wir ahnten. Als wir gerade dabei waren, zu gewinnen, feuerte er eine Art von Fluch auf Tonks und er schlug voll in sie ein. Die Explosion war so mächtig, dass es uns von den Füßen riss und dann konnte ich Lupin betäuben und ihn fesseln. Ich ging dann zu Tonks um sie zu untersuchen und fand heraus, dass eine Menge ihrer Knochen gebrochen waren und sie schwer verletzt war. Bevor ich die Heiler gerufen habe, habe ich Lupin mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt und erzählte jedem im Orden, dass Tonks einige Flüche übte, dabei etwas schief gelaufen ist und etwas auf sie zurückfiel. Sie sollte wieder in Ordnung sein, aber es bedeutet, dass …"

Ron sprach weiter, als er sah, dass Hermine nicht weiter reden konnte. "Aber es bedeutet, dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage sein wird, Kinder zu haben. Der Fluch schädigte sie zu sehr."

Harry fühlte Traurigkeit in sich aufkommen. _"Tonks muss aufgewühlt gewesen sein, als sie dies erkannte. Sie wollte noch mehr Kinder haben, aber jetzt wird sie nicht mehr dazu in der Lage sein. Und das dank ihres eigenen Mannes! Wenn ich Lupin wieder sehe, egal wie gut wir früher miteinander auskamen, werde ich ihn töten! Arme Tonks, ich hoffe, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht haben und sie Kinder haben kann. Zumindest hat sie schon ein Kind.'_

Nachdem Ron und Hermine wieder gegangen waren, fühlte Harry immer noch die Traurigkeit in sich. _'Wie weit kann das Böse gehen? Ich habe jetzt gesehen, dass es sogar so weit geht, dass jemand etwas sehr Wichtiges, durch die Hand ihres eigenen Ehemannes verliert. Und um es noch schlimmer zu machen, klingt es so, als würde er sich nicht wirklich darum sorgen, dass er fast seine eigene Frau und Mutter seines Babys umgebracht hat!'_

Bellatrix kam plötzlich in Sicht und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. "Ahh, sitzen fühlt sich nach dem langen Schlafen gut an. Wie auch immer. Weasley und Granger sollten die anderen Leute bald treffen, aber wie du gesagt hast, müssen wir uns mit Snape treffen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es so eine gute Idee sein wird, wenn du mich direkt mitnimmst. Aber nachdem du ihn von meiner Unschuld überzeugt hast, kannst du mich wohl mit zu ihm nehmen. Sie vorsichtig mit Snape. Er ist ein schlauer Mann und könnte dich leicht überlisten. Vertraue ihm noch nicht, vertraue ihm nur, wenn du sicher sagen kannst, dass er dir gegenüber vollständig loyal ist. Wie du dir sicher denken kannst, wird dies nicht so schnell passieren, wie bei mir."

Harry achtete nicht wirklich auf sie, als sie mit ihm sprach. Stattdessen war er tief in Gedanken und nickte einfach jedes Mal, wenn es erforderlich war. Er fragte sich, ob es wirklich so einfach wäre, Snape zu treffen. Snape mag zwar zu seinen Gunsten gesprochen haben, aber er war noch immer ein Mann, der ihn und seine Familie verabscheute, und wenn er nicht vorsichtig wäre, würde Snape seine Meinung über Harrys Unschuld ändern. _'Dieser fettige Bastard würde jede Entschuldigung nutzen, um mich als dunkel und böse hinzustellen.'_

Er bemerkte, dass Bellatrix nicht mehr vor ihm saß, und runzelte seine Stirn. _'Wo zum Teufel ist sie hin?'_ Er war gerade dabei, sie zu rufen, als plötzlich jemand hinter ihm "BOO!", rief.

Er stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus und drehte sich herum, nur um Bellatrix lachend auf dem Boden vorzufinden. Er starrte sie einen Moment lang an, dann ging er plötzlich zu ihr und begann sie heftig zu kitzeln. Ihr Lachen verwandelte sich in Schreie, als sie ihn bekämpfte und ihn zu stoppen versuchte. Sie schob ihn von sich herunter und landete auf ihm, als er sie versehentlich mit sich zog. Sie starrten einander für eine Minute an, ihre Lippen waren kaum voneinander entfernt. Dann wurde Harry plötzlich klar, wo er war und schob sie entsetzt von sich. Er lief schnell in Richtung seines Zimmers, sodass Bellatrix allein und verwirrt auf den Boden zurückblieb. _'Der Moment war so nah, doch er schob mich weg. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn wirklich mag. Mein Kopf ist ein einziges Chaos.'_

Sie schüttelte diese Gedanken ab und ging zu seiner kleinen Bibliothek. Sie mochte klein sein, aber einige der Bücher dort waren äußerst selten und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sie bekommen haben konnte. In letzter Zeit war sie sehr oft in der Bibliothek, um seine Lektionen vorzubereiten. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm einige der dunklen Künste beibringen sollte. Auf der einen Seite wären sie sehr nützlich, um sie in einer Kampfsituation zu verwenden. Auf der anderen Seite aber machten sie sehr schnell abhängig und sie wollte ihn nicht zu tief in die dunklen Künste eintauchen lassen. Zudem würde sich Harry wahrscheinlich weigern, irgendwelche Lehren darüber anzuhören, weil er die dunklen Künste verachtete. Sie durchsuchte die Bücher nach den dunklen Künsten, jedoch nur für den Fall, dass er doch einige Lektionen darin haben wollte.

Sie seufzte und setzte sich mit einem Buch hin um es zu lesen. Dieses besondere Buch war dem Umschlag nach speziell für Animagi. Sie öffnete es, aber plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass die Wörter innerhalb des Buches in einer Fremdsprache geschrieben wurden, die sie nicht kannte. _'Welche Sprache ist das?',_ dachte sie frustriert, als sie durch das Buch blätterte.

"Harry!", rief sie und hoffte, dass er wusste, welche Sprache es war. Ein paar Minuten später, kam Harry zu ihr und versuchte offensichtlich, seine Röte zu verstecken, als er sie sah.

"In welcher Sprache ist dieses Buch geschrieben worden, Harry? Ich habe versucht es zu lesen, aber ich kann es nicht verstehen."

Ohne dazu etwas zu sagen, ging Harry zu ihr und nahm das Buch. Er schaute auf eine der Seiten und las vor. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er seltsam zischelnd sprach. Sie erkannte, was los war.

"Harry, du hast in Parsel gesprochen. Hör auf damit."

Harry merkte, was er tat, und sagte: "Ich denke, dieses Buch ist in Parsel geschrieben."

"Ja, okay. Ich werde ein Anderes lesen."

Plötzlich kam ein Otter zu ihnen. Harry erkannte ihn als Hermines Patronus. Er sprach mit ihrer Stimme und sagte: "Der Fuchsbau wird angegriffen, Harry! Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, sofort!"

Der Patronus löste sich auf und sie verharrten einen Moment, dann sahen sie einander an und sagten unisono: „Lass uns gehen!"


	5. The Battle and Remus

**The Battle and Remus**

Sobald sie im Fuchsbau ankamen, zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe und gingen sofort in Deckung. Es gab etwa fünfunddreißig maskierte Todesser und aus irgendeinem Grund kämpften nur etwa fünfzehn Menschen tatsächlich gegen sie. Sich bereit machend für eine gewalttätige und blutrünstige Schlacht, sprangen sie auf, um sich dem Kampf anzuschließen. Harry begann sofort alle Flüche auf die Todesser abzufeuern, an die er sich erinnern konnte. Er versuchte, entweder sie zu töten oder aus zu knocken. Leider schienen die Todesser sie fast sofort erkannt zu haben und einige von ihnen wandten sich Harry und Bellatrix zu. "Es sind Potter und Lestrange! Holt Sie euch! Lasst Potter am Leben!" Als er das hörte, schoss Harry sofort eine Ganzkörperklammer auf den Sprecher, bevor er weitere Befehle an die Todesser geben konnte, die dort waren. Einer der Todesser, der entweder sehr mutig oder wirklich dumm, wahrscheinlich Letzteres war, beschloss zu versuchen, es mit Harry und Bellatrix aufzunehmen. _'Großer Fehler'_,dachte Harry, als Bellatrix und er in dem Versuch, ihn auszuschalten ihr Fluchfeuer auf ihn konzentrierten. Zu Harrys Leidwesen, musste er zusehen, wie einige der extrem dunklen Zauber, die Bellatrix verwendete, seine inneren Organe brutal herausrissen. Sein Blut bildete eine kleine Pfütze auf dem Boden und Harry übergab sich fast bei dem Anblick.

Er konnte sehen, dass die Menschen begannen, gegen die Todesser zu verlieren. Mehrere von ihnen hatten schwere Verletzungen. Einer lag bereits auf dem Boden. Leider bewegte er sich nicht mehr. Harry hoffte inständig, dass er nicht tot, sondern nur bewusstlos war.

Harry begann, seinen Weg in Richtung der Verteidiger, die alle Mitglieder des Ordens waren, freizukämpfen. Die Todesser waren viel besser auf das Duell vorbereitet, als sie es vorher waren, was es schwerer machte, sie richtig zu bekämpfen. Zum Glück, hatten Harry und Bellatrix ein paar Mal zusammen geübt und so war Harry viel besser in Duellieren, als er das letzte Mal war, sodass er eigentlich ebenso gut wie die Todesser kämpfte.

Schockiert beobachtete er, wie ein Todesfluch den Weg zu einem von ihnen fand und ihn traf. Der Körper fiel zu Boden, und als er fiel, konnte er sehen, dass das tote Mitglied des Ordens niemand anderes als Kingsley Shacklebolt war. Einer der besten Kämpfer den der Orden bisher hatte.

Harry schrie vor Wut und drehte sich herum, um zu sehen, wer es gewesen war, der ihn getötet hatte. Als er sah, wer es war, blieb ihm fast sein Herz stehen. Dastehend, mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstabarm, war es Lord Voldemort. Er hatte einen Ausdruck der Freude auf seinem Gesicht, der Harrys Zorn zusätzlich schürte. Er warf sofort Flüche auf Voldemort, der einfach nur da stand, sie wie beiläufig blockierte und sie zurück zu Harry schickte. Er wusste, dass er derzeit nicht gegen Voldemort gewinnen konnte, aber er hatte sich vollständig in Kingsleys Tod verloren, und hoffte, dass vielleicht einer der Flüche treffen würde, damit es vorbei wäre. Er konnte Remus aus dem Augenwinkel sehen. Er stand einfach nur da und tat absolut nichts. Der Mann sah gerade so aus, als wäre sein Gehirn im Krieg mit sich selbst. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob Harry wirklich gegen den dunklen Lord kämpfte oder nicht, und ob er Harry bekämpfen sollte, oder die Todesser. Zum Glück für Harry, beschloss Remus, sich gegen die Todesser zu wenden und weitere Flüche auf sie abzufeuern, um zu versuchen, sie zu Fall zu bringen. Hoffentlich würde Remus ihn danach tatsächlich anhören, anstatt ihn zu ignorieren und zu versuchen, ihn zu töten.

Plötzlich, nur durch eine Geste ihres Herrn, hielten die Todesser mitten in den Kämpfen inne und apparierten davon. Voldemort schoss einen letzten Todesfluch auf Harry, schickte das dunkle Mal gen Himmel, verschwand ebenfalls und ließ die Verletzten und Toten hinter sich.

Harry seufzte. Voldemort hatte sie schließlich mit seinen Todessern verlassen. Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er kämpfen müsste, um die Erfahrung und Macht Voldemorts zu haben. Erschöpft drehte er sich herum, nur um direkt in den Zauberstab von Remus Lupin zu blicken.

"Du warst es! Du bist der Grund, warum sie alle Tod sind. Ich werde dich töten!"

"Wie unglaublich dumm kann ein Mensch sein!", wollte er gerade antworten, als er hörte, wie Remus Bellatrix einige üble Beleidigungen an den Kopf warf. Er spürte, wie die Wut in ihm stieg und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er wollte den Mann so übel verfluchen, wie er nur konnte.

Bevor einer von ihnen auch nur einen Fluch aussprechen konnte, der den anderen in Fetzen reißen würde, packte jemand Harry von hinten. Sich Drehend, fühlte er das plötzlichen Gefühl des Apparierens und kam in seinem Haus wieder zu klarem Verstand.

Remus Lupin spürte, wie nie zuvor, die Wut in sich. Die Person, die er sehr viele Male verfluchen wollte, war gerade mit einer anderen Person, die er noch mehr verfluchen wollte, verschwunden. Bellatrix Lestrange, die böse Todesserin, Voldemorts treueste Dienerin. Er hatte gehofft, sie beide zu töten, bevor sie es schafften, seinem Zorn zu entkommen. Aber nein, es gelang ihnen, sich vor der Bestrafung für ihre Verbrechen zu drücken. _"Keine Sorge"_,murmelte eine Stimme in ihn. _"Du wirst deine Chance auf Rache früher oder später bekommen. Nur Geduld und du wirst sie bekommen."_

Dieselbe Stimme in seinem Kopf war der Grund dafür, dass er wusste, wie böse Harry und Bellatrix waren. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, wie offensichtlich es war, dass sie log, da die Lügen von einer Dienerin Voldemorts kamen.

Er drehte sich herum und schrie das minderwertige Ordensmitglied an, weil er sie davon kommen ließ, als er erkannte, dass er das einzige Ordensmitglied war, das überhaupt noch da war. Der Rest war schon gegangen und hatte die Toten mit sich genommen.

"Es ist also, wie es ist, oder? Diese Verräter haben mich verlassen! Sie sind alle Todesser, alle! Ich werde mir ihre Köpfe für dieses unglaubliche Verbrechen holen",murmelte er finster vor sich hin, als er überlegte, welche Möglichkeiten er hatte, diese Menschen leiden zu lassen.

_"Es ist richtig, Remus. Sie sind alle Verräter. Sie verließen dich, in der Hoffnung, dass einige Todesser wieder kommen und dich töten würden. Sie wollten, dass du stirbst! Lasse sie leiden! Lasse sie für ihre Sünden bezahlen!"_

Voller Wut apparierte Remus fort und kam zu dem Ort, den er und Tonks teilten, bis sie mit ihrem Baby davon lief und nun woanders war. Er setzte sich. Jede Menge Gedanken gingen ihm, unterstützt von der geheimnisvollen Stimme, durch den Kopf. Nicht ahnend, dass diese Stimme ihn langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Inzwischen in Harrys Haus, saß Harry einfach nur da. Die Geschehnisse im Fuchsbau hatten ihn verärgert. Er dachte, dass Remus ihm nach den Kämpfen glauben würde, aber nein. Der Mann war in seinen Ansichten völlig verblendet und glaubte nichts und niemandem. Vielleicht würde der Rest des Ordens ihm ja glauben. Er war sich sicher, dass Mrs Weasley ihm glauben würde. Sie schien sich nicht ganz sicher, als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Müde saß Bellatrix neben ihm. Sie saßen für ein paar Minuten schweigend da, bis sie vor sich ein Geräusch hörten. Als sie aufblickten, sahen sie eine kleine Schnee-Eule auf sich zu fliegen. Als sie auf sie zu kam, lieferte sie nur ihren Brief ab und flog aus dem nächsten Fenster wieder davon.

"Von wem glaubst du, ist der?", fragte Bellatrix. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete den Umschlag. Er wünschte sich danach, dass er es nicht getan hätte.

Der Brief schwebte in der Luft und begann zu sprechen. "Rosen sind rot, Veilchen sind blau, die Menschen sind tot, und es ist wegen DIR HARRY! DU HAST UNS VERRATEN! WÄRST DU NICHT BEI DER ERSTBESTEN GELEGENHEIT VOR VOLDEMORT WEGGERRANNT; HÄTTEN WIR EINE CHANCE IHN ZU BESIEGEN, ABER NEIN, DU MUSSTEST IHM JA BEITRETEN, NICHT WAHR! ICH HOFFE DU BIST GLÜCKLICH! HIER IST ETWAS, DAS DIR ZEIGEN SOLL, WIR SEHR ICH AN DICH DENKE!" Nach dem letzten Wort, zerriss der Heuler sich selbst und ein roter Lichtblitz kam heraus. Sein Ziel war Harry.

Er duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig und sah zu, wie der Lichtblitz in eine Vase einschlug, die fast sofort zerfiel. Er sah auf den leeren Platz, an dem zuvor die Vase war, sich fragend, was passiert wäre, wenn es dem Fluch gelungen wäre, ihn zu treffen. Zum Glück, schlug der Fluch fehl, obwohl Remus bereits im Fuchsbau sagte, wie sehr er Harry töten wollte. Er war in letzter Zeit besonders blutrünstig. Das war irgendwie verdächtig.

Neben ihm gingen Bellatrix Gedanken in die gleiche Richtung, obwohl sie nur eine schwache Vorstellung von dem hatte, was vor sich ging. Sie wusste, wie der dunkle Lord arbeitete und das war die Art von Sache, für die in der Regel ER verantwortlich war. Menschen gegen ihre Freunde und ihre Familie umzudrehen, war etwas, dass der dunkle Lord in der Vergangenheit geliebt hatte. 

# # # # # # # # # # # 

Im Orden des Phoenix herrschte Chaos. Sie wussten nun, nachdem Harry sich heftig mit den Todessern und Voldemort duelliert hatte, dass Harry unschuldig war, aber sie hatten gerade einen ziemlich bösen Heuler von Remus Lupin erhalten. Es schrie sie an, dass sie sich scheinbar mit Voldemort verbündet hatten und, dass sie sich schämen sollten. Remus wirkte in letzter Zeit extrem seltsam. Sie hatten alle den Verdacht, dass er das Opfer eines Imperius-Fluches war, waren sich aber nicht ganz sicher. Es gab ja auch noch viele andere Möglichkeiten, um jemanden zu beeinflussen.

"Alles klar!", rief Alex Menth, der neue Anführer des Ordens des Phönix. "Da wir uns alle einig sind, dass Lupin im Moment nicht bei Verstand ist, wird dann die nächste Person, die ihn sieht, ihn hier herbringen. Wir müssen herausfinden, was genau mit ihm los ist und wie man es umkehren kann."

Unsichtbar für den Orden stand Remus Lupin unter einen Desillusionierungs-Zauber und beobachtete sie schweigend. Es brodelte in ihm. Erst würde er sie töten und dann würde er einen Weg finden Harry zu töten.

Er hob, zu allem entschlossen, seinen Zauberstab. _"Jetzt ist deine Chance, Remus. Töte sie! Töte sie alle!"_

"Avada Kedavra!"

Schreie waren in dem Raum zu hören, als mehrere Todesflüche abgefeuert wurden und jeder in dem Raum wurde von einer unsichtbaren Kraft getötet. Sie alle ohne Reue betrachtend, fuhr Remus fort. Er liebte den Klang ihrer Schreie. Es war so … erfüllend.

Nur für einen Moment, als sei es eine optische Täuschung oder auch nicht, veränderte sich die Augenfarbe von Remus für einen Augenblick und wurde rot.


	6. A Day in the Life of Tom Marvolo Riddle

**A Day in the Life of Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Lord Voldemort war sehr zufrieden. Er hatte gerade den schmutzigen Werwolf Remus Lupin überzeugt, den Orden des Phönix zu ermorden. Es waren nicht einmal Todesser, die sie getötet hatten, sondern einer von ihnen. Er konnte sich die Angst nur vorstellen, die diese Feiglinge fühlten, bevor sie abgeschlachtet wurden. Leider erlaubte sein Einfluss auf den Werwolf ihm nicht, durch seine Augen zu sehen und zu beobachten, wie sie abgeschlachtet wurden, obwohl es ein gutes Gefühl war, wie sich das Böse in dem Herzen des Mannes aufbaute. Voldemort war sogar versucht, ihn von seinem Einfluss zu erlösen, nur um zu sehen, wie er nach dem, was er angerichtet hatte, reagiert hätte.

Leise kichernd ging er durch, die sich nieder knienden Todesser, um an der aktuellen Sitzung teilzunehmen. _'Dummköpfe',_ dachte er. Lord Voldemort hatte ihnen Ruhm versprochen, aber keiner von ihnen wusste, dass sie nicht mehr als Sklaven wären, wenn Lord Voldemort die Welt erobert hat. Der einzige Grund, warum er sie hier ertrug, war die Tatsache, dass sie sinnvoll waren, wenn er Aufgaben hatte, für die er sich nicht die Mühe machen wollte, es selbst zu tun. Ansonsten, war es mit all der Macht, die er in Händen hielt, ein Leichtes für ihn, die Welt zu erobern. Es waren nur diese idiotischen Muggel liebenden Narren, wie der verstorbene Albus Dumbledore, die versuchten, ihn zu stoppen. Selbst mit all der Kraft die Dumbledore hatte, war dieser nie gut genug gewesen, um ihn zu stoppen. Alles, was er tat, war ihm Vorträge über die Liebe, und wie es war zu Lieben zu halten, und das Harry Potter ihn deshalb besiegen würde.

Voldemort grinste. Wenigsten wusste Dumbledore damals nicht, dass er plante, die Liebe, die in Potters Herzen wohnt, gegen ihn zu verwenden. Voldemort konnte es in Potters Augen in der Schlacht sehen. Auch wenn er es nicht erkannte, verliebte er sich langsam in Bellatrix. Die gleiche Bellatrix, deren Exmann er ermordet hatte, um sie vom Imperius-Fluch zu befreien, unter dem sie eine sehr lange Zeit stand. Es war alles Teil seines Masterplans, um Potter, der über kurz oder lang in Aktion treten würde, zu besiegen. Dann endlich, in der letzten Schlacht, würde Potter davon ausgehen, Voldemort wäre sterblich und würde versuchen, ihn zu töten. In diesem Moment würde Voldemort seinen letzten Horkrux, den er vor Kurzem erschaffen hatte, offenbaren. Mit diesem nervtötenden Orden, den er aus dem Weg geräumt hatte, würde er bald Remus Lupin in seine Armee rekrutieren, was ihm einen Vorteil gegenüber dem Feind brachte. Mit dem Untergang des Ordens, gab es praktisch kein Feind mehr. Es gab nur einen unabhängigen Widerstand, genannt "Potters Armee". Voldemort hatte gelacht, als er diesen Namen hörte. Zumal er glaubte, dass diese von dem berüchtigten schelmischen Duo geführt wurde, denn die Weasley-Zwillinge, hatten den Orden aus unbekannten Gründen verlassen.

Voldemort war sehr nahe dran diese Gruppe zu infiltrieren. Er brauchte nur Remus Lupin und eine kleine Armee von Todessern verwenden, und er würde sie besiegen. Sobald er die WeasleyZwillinge in Händen hielt, würde er sie gnadenlos foltern, bevor er sie schließlich brutal vor Potters Augen ermordete. Bei der Menge an Todesfällen, die der Junge gesehen hatte, wäre er nicht überrascht, wenn dies ihn schließlich brach. Wenn ja, dann würde Voldemort überglücklich sein, obwohl der Junge wahrscheinlich daran gewöhnt war, und nicht so betroffen wäre, wie bei den andern Todesfällen.

"Was gibt es noch zu berichten, meine treuen Anhänger?"

Seine Anhänger schienen erleichtert, dass sie nicht gefoltert wurden, noch nicht. Einer von ihnen trat vor und öffnete den Mund, um zu sprechen. "Mein Lord, es ist nichts so besonders wichtig, um es ihnen zu berichten, außer, dass unsere Männer … Wir …" Der Todesser schien die Fähigkeit zu sprechen zu verlieren, als er den dunklen Lord anstarrte. Voldemort konnte seine Angst riechen und wurde wütend, als er erkannte, was der Grund für dieses Gespräch war. Er sprach mit einer ruhigen, aber wütenden Stimme.

"Ihr was, Scabior. Sag es mir oder du wirst ... mein Missfallen… spüren."

Der Ton, den er verwendete, erschreckte Scabior, der sofort beschloss, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn er es einfach sagte. "Mein Lord, vergeben sie uns bitte, wir erlitten hohe Verluste in einem Kampf gegen mehrere Mitglieder von Potters Armee. Sie waren zu schnell für uns, mein Lord. Bitte verge …"

Sein Satz wurde abrupt, durch die aus seiner Kehle dringenden, vom Crutiatus-Fluch verursachten Schreie, unterbrochen. Lord Voldemort hielt den Fluch für einige Sekunden, bevor er ihn beendete.

"Du wirst mir sagen, was notwendig ist, Scabior, anstatt wie ein pathetischer Muggel um Vergebung zu betteln. So wie du um Vergebung winselst, sollst du keine Vergebung erhalten! Du hast versagt im Kampf gegen die Narren, die kaum ihre Zauberstäbe gerade halten können. Vielleicht sollte ich anfangen, Muggel zu rekrutieren. Sie wären sicher kompetenter, als ihr Narren! Jetzt sage mir, Scabior, wie viele Männer wart ihr?"

Scabiors Lippen zitterten. "Fünfzehn, mein Lord."

"Und wie viele habt ihr bekämpft?"

Jetzt war Scabior wirklich erschrocken, obwohl er wusste, dass die Folgen viel Schlimmer wären, wenn er nicht antwortete. "Drei, mein Herr."

Lord Voldemort fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen. Seine Todesser, fünfzehn von ihnen, hatten gegen drei pathetische Narren verloren. Drei! Das war der größte Fehler, an den er sich erinnern konnte, und er hatte viele Fehler in seinem Leben gesehen. Er spürte die Wut in sich ansteigen, wollte Scabior am liebsten sofort qualvoll töten. Tatsächlich allerdings vorher foltern.

"Crucio!"

Scabiors Schreie hallten von den Wänden des Verlieses, in dem er war. Eine extrem lange Folter-Sitzung, die er, wie er befürchtete, nicht überleben würde. Das Schlimmste war, dass nicht nur der Cruciatus Fluch verwendet wurde. Obwohl der dunkle Lord Muggel verachtete, musste auch er zugeben, dass ihre Möglichkeiten der Folter sehr nützlich waren. Das war der Grund, warum er in extremen Fällen Muggelfoltermethoden verwendete, wenn er sich völlig verlor und wollte, dass die Person Schmerz empfand, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Lustigerweise hatte er diese Wut nur einmal zuvor gespürt und Scabior wusste, wie schmerzhaft es für diese Person war.

Kurz darauf, war Voldemort eher gelangweilt von Scabiors Schreien und beschloss, die Folter, jemand anderem zu überlassen, damit er sich in seinen Privaträumen ausruhen konnte. Keiner seiner Todesser wusste wirklich, was er dort tat. Die Meisten von ihnen gingen davon aus, dass er einige extrem dunkle Rituale wirkte, um sich selbst zu stärken. Auch wenn er diese Gerüchte belächelte. Er brauchte keine Rituale, er war schon mächtig genug. Alles, was er tat, war einige dunkle Bücher zu lesen, um mehr zu erfahren. Je mehr Wissen er hatte, um so größer war sein Vorteil gegenüber seinen Feinen. Er hatte eine sehr umfangreiche Bibliothek über die dunklen Künste, die einige extrem seltene Bücher enthielt. Einige waren sogar von Salazar Slytherin selbst geschrieben worden.

Voldemort nahm ein besonders interessant aussehendes aus dem Regal, um darin zu lesen. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und öffnete es, dann begann er, zu lesen.

Nachdem er die Lektüre eine halbe Stunde gelesen hatte, blickte er nach draußen. Es war dunkel geworden. Er entschied, dass es Zeit wäre, ins Bett zu gehen. Er fühlte sich ziemlich müde nach einem extrem langen Tag der Ausfälle und des Folterns. Hoffentlich würde der nächste Tag viel besser sein, sonst müsste morgen erneut ein Todesser daran glauben müssen. Sie waren so dumm, zu denken, dass er barmherzig sein würde, wenn sie jedes Mal darum bettelten, wenn er sie etwas fragte. Er begann, über den Mangel an Erfolg bei was auch immer es war, dass sie taten, sehr frustriert zu sein.

Nach einigen Minuten schlief Voldemort endlich ein.

_**Flashback # 1**__  
_

_Tom setzte sich auf sein Bett, äußerlich leicht erregt, aber im Innern brodelt es. Er war mit den zwei Idioten hier, die ihn ständig schikanierten. Sie waren nichts im Vergleich zu ihm. Er konnte erstaunliche und wundersame Dinge, die sie nicht zu tun vermochten. Er konnte Dinge fliegen lassen, verbrennen und zerbrechen. Er vermochte sogar mit Schlangen zu sprechen. Sie fanden ihn und flüsterten ihn Dinge zu. Er konnte ihnen sogar Befehle erteilen, damit sie etwas für ihn taten._

Einen Großteil der Zeit, zogen sie über seine Eltern her, aber sie hörten mit dieser Form des Mobbings auf, nachdem er einige der Leute, dies zuvor getan hatten, bearbeitet hatte. Er lachte, als er sich daran erinnerte. Ihre Schreie in der Nacht, als er sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Sie mussten in eine psychiatrische Klinik gebracht werden, und danach erhielt er die Nachricht von ihrem Selbstmord.

Das Mobbing wurde seitdem weniger, als die Narren entdeckten, was er mit ihnen machen könnte. Sie neigten dazu, sich von ihm fernzuhalten, und niemand sprach noch mit ihm. Er war sich nicht sicher, was seine Kräfte genau waren. Einige würden sagen, Magie, aber es hatte nicht den Anschein, dass dies wahrscheinlich wäre. Was auch immer es war, es war auf jeden Fall ein Segen.

**Autoren Hinweis: Die Rückblenden in seine Kindheit werden nun am Ende eines jeden Kapitels erscheinen. Und falls ihr euch wundert, Harry ist 20 Jahre alt.**


	7. Horcrux Revealed

**Horcrux Revealed**

Hestia Jones schnappte nach Luft, als sie damit aufhörte, in Panik um ihr Leben zu rennen. Sie dachte, sie würde sterben, als Remus Lupin während des Ordenstreffens damit begann auf jeden, den er sah, Todesflüche zu werfen. Zum Glück für sie, schaffte sie es, einen Desillusionierungs-Zauber zu wirken, bevor er sie töten konnte. Sie schaffte es, mit wenig mehr als einem Schnitt auf ihrem Körper, zu entkommen. Als sie es bewerkstelligt hatte, aus dem Hauptquartier zu entkommen, gab es eine gewaltige Explosion und Dämonenfeuer verschlang den gesamten Ort. Sie war noch nie in ihrem Leben so schockiert. Auch wenn viele Menschen den Verdacht hatten, dass sie Lupin verloren hatten, als einer seiner besten Freunde ermordet wurde, hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass er um sich schlagen und etwas in dieser Größenordnung tun würde.

Sie war gerade in einem sicheren Haus, dass sie für sich selbst vorbereitet hatte, sollte sie für eine Weile untertauchen müssen und von dem niemand etwas wusste. Es war nicht sehr viel, aber es gab Essen, Trinken, einige Werkzeuge, die hatte sie von den Weasley-Zwillingen bekam und auch ihren Ersatzstab hatte sie hier. Es gab auch etwas, dass wie Arthur ihr gesagt hatte, ein "Fellytone" war, etwas, das Muggel verwendeten, um miteinander zu sprechen. Sie hatte es nur als letztes Mittel, falls es nötig wurde, jemand mit dem gleichen Kommunikationsgerät zu kontaktieren, auch wenn die einzigen Menschen, die sie kannte, die eines dieser Geräte hatten, Hermine Granger und die Familie Weasley waren.

Sie wusste, dass auch die Weasley-Zwillinge eines dieser Geräte hatten, und sie wusste, dass sie sie, sollte es nötig sein, kontaktieren konnte. Und sie hatte es nötig. Die Zwillinge begannen vor einiger Zeit einen Widerstand aufzubauen, als sie den Orden aus unbekannten Gründen verlassen mussten. Dieser Widerstand wurde _"Potters Armee"_ genannt. Sie wusste, dass sie zwei Möglichkeiten hatte. Die erste war, dass sie im sicheren Haus versteckt blieb, und zu niemandem Kontakt aufnahm. Die zweite wäre, Potters Armee beizutreten, und ihnen die Details zu Voldemorts neuem Horkrux zu geben, etwas, dass sie plante, dem Orden zu berichten, aber dank Remus, bekam sie nie die Chance dazu. Dann werden sie es finden können, zerstören und dann endlich Voldemort endgültig besiegen.

Sie wägte ihre Möglichkeiten ab. _'Wenn ich wirklich helfen will, diesen Krieg zu beenden, dann muss ich mich ihnen anschließen. Aber wenn ich eine bessere Überlebenschance haben will, sollte ich hier bleiben, in dem sicheren Haus das niemand kennt, und ich weiß auch, wie ich Lieferungen bekommen kann, sodass ich sehr lange Zeit hier bleiben kann.'_

Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen, und mit einem Anstieg der Hoffnung, nahm sie das Fellytone. Mit Blick auf ihr Adressbuch, durchblätterte sie dieses bis zum Ende, wo sie sich die wenigen Zahlen aufgeschrieben hatte. Die Nummer der Weasley-Zwillinge wählend, wartete sie, dass jemand antwortet, als sie das Klingeln des Telefons hörte. Nach ein paar Minuten, nahm endlich jemand den Höhrer ab, aber als sie die Stimme hörte, erstarrte sie und ihr Gesicht wurde weiß. "Hallo, hier ist Lord Voldemort. Sie sind nur ein paar Minuten davon entfernt, durch mich und meine Todesser eingefangen zu werden. Bitte nehmen sie das nicht persönlich." 

###########

Harry schnarchte extrem laut, laut genug, um ein Haus zum Einsturz zu bringen. Dies war das dritte Mal an diesem Tag, dass er auf dem Sofa herumlümmelte und ein gutes langes Nickerchen hielt. Es begann Bellatrix zu ärgern, da sie im Moment versuchte, ein Buch zu lesen, und jedes Mal, wenn er zu schnarchen aufhörte und sie es schaffte zu lesen, fing er wie aus heiterem Himmel wieder an. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sein Gesicht in Wasser tauchen sollte, oder ihn den Rest des Tages unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch halten sollte. Sie entschied für sich, dass der Cruciatus ein bisschen zu weit ging, und dass das Wasser eine perfekte Idee war.

Heimlich schlich sie sich an. Bevor er wieder anfangen konnte zu schnarchen, deutete sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn und aus der Spitze kam ein großer Schwall Wasser. Er durchnässte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Harry erwachte sofort und sah eine kichernde Bellatrix, die mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn zeigte. Er runzelte seine Stirn, und plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er extrem nass war. "War das wirklich nötig, Bellatrix?"

Schließlich stoppte sie ihr Kichern und sagte: "Natürlich war es. Dein Schnarchen schädigt mein Trommelfell und lenkte mich von meinem Buch ab."

Er rollte mit den Augen. "Besser als die Schreie, die von dir kommen, wenn du ein Nickerchen machst." Als sie dies hörte, verlor sie ihre Fassung.

"Nun, es tut mir leid, dass du jede Nacht von den schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die ich in meinem Leben erlebt habe, gequält wirst."

"Das sollte es dir auch! Ich habe dich in mein Haus gelassen, aber es gibt eine Grenze für die Menge der irritierenden Dinge, die ich durchstehen kann!"

"Fein. Ich vermute, du willst mich nicht länger hier haben. Danke, aber nein danke!" Nach diesen Worten eilte sie mit Tränen in ihren Augen aus dem Zimmer. Bevor er ihr nachgehen konnte, hörte er die Tür zuschlagen. Er fluchte leise und ohne Zeit zu verlieren, apparierten er direkt vor seine Tür. Gerade, als er erschien, wurde er von einem schockierenden Anblick überrascht.

Voldemort war ruhig, sein Zauberstab war auf Bellatrix gerichtet, die so aussah, als wenn sie weitere Tränen vergießen wollte, sich aber weigerte, vor dem dunklen Lord Schwäche zu zeigen, ihrem Peiniger in so vielen Jahren ihres Lebens. Um Voldemort herum lagen zwanzig Todesser. Ein paar von ihnen, hatten noch ihre Zauberstäbe und sahen aus wie blutige und geschlagene Gefangene. Harry erkannte Fred und George Weasley, Hestia Jones, Lee Jordan und Angelina Johnson. Alle sahen ihn mit einem traurigen Blick auf ihren Gesichtern an und er erkannte, dass es das war. Der letzte Widerstand war vernichtet worden und die Reste, rannten ohne Zweifel um ihr Leben, aber ehrlich gesagt konnte Harry es ihnen nicht verübeln. Es war schockierend genug, als er einen Patronus von Hermine erhielt, einen verzweifelten Hilferuf, der besagte, dass der Orden Sekunden davon entfernt war, durch eine unsichtbare Kraft vernichtet zu werden, aber das war nun zu viel.

Der Schock über die gesamte Situation traf Harry wie ein Hammer und er wollte nichts mehr, als auf dem Boden hin und her rollen und um den massiven Verlust trauern, den sie erlitten hatten. Aber er hatte nicht vor, Emotionen vor Voldemort zu zeigen, wenn es vermeidbar wäre.

"Was jetzt, Potter? Welche letzte Waffe hast du? Du hast niemanden an deiner Seite, der gegen mich kämpft. Auch wenn du gegen mich kämpfst, würdest du verlieren. Du bist keine Herausforderung für mich. Gib es zu, du hast den Krieg so gut wie verloren. In der Tat, bin ich überrascht, dass du den Standort meines letzten Horkrux nicht gefunden hast. Welch eine Schande für dich."

Harry trafen Voldemorts Worte mit ganzer Macht. _'Er hat einen weiteren Horkrux.'_ "Aber, aber ich habe alle deine Horkruxe zerstört. Du hast keinen Weiteren. Du lügst." Harry war verzweifelt. Er klammerte sich verzweifelt an den Gedanken, das Voldemort log. Tief in seinem Innern, wusste er jedoch, dass Voldemort nicht gelogen hatte. Dass es einen weiteren Horkrux gab und, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, diesen Horkrux zu zerstören.

Voldemort lachte. "Versuche, meine Worte so sehr zu leugnen, wie du willst, Potter, aber es macht keinen Unterschied. Ich habe vor Kurzem einen weiteren Horkrux erstellt und seitdem habe ich den Untergang des Ordens des Phönix und Potters Armee geplant, was mir auch gelungen ist. Ich habe diesen einen Moment hier sehr lange geplant. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass, bevor du meine Anwesenheit bemerkt hast, ich einen Zauber auf Bellatrix gesprochen habe. Dieser besondere Zauber zeigte einige sehr interessante Ergebnisse und die Ergebnisse ergaben, dass sie mit einem Baby schwanger ist."

Trotz der Umstände, wurde Harry leuchtend rot. Diese eine besondere Nacht, als sie eigentlich im Bett schliefen, gut, es genügt zu sagen, dass es nicht viel mit Schlaf zu tun gehabt hatte. Dann hatte er einen schrecklichen Gedanken. Vielleicht hatte Voldemort noch etwas Herzzerreißendes für Harry geplant. "Du wirst sie töten, Voldemort." Er konnte es genau sehen. Bellatrix toter Körper, stürzte auf den Boden, während Voldemort und seine Todesser ihn auslachten und verspotteten. Es würde genau wie bei Ginny sein.

Voldemort lachte, ihn schien diese Idee zu amüsieren. "Oh nein, Harry, ich würde so etwas Schreckliches nicht erneut tun. Nein, nein, ich habe etwas noch Besseres in meinen Gedanken gefunden, etwas, das noch schlimmer für dich sein wird, und du wirst mich hassen, mehr als je zuvor. Du siehst, Potter, vielleicht entdeckst du ja, was mein neuer Horkrux ist und wo er ist. Vielleicht wirst du es … irgendwie herausfinden, aber wenn du herausfindest, was mein neuer Horkrux ist, wirst du nicht in der Lage sein, ihn zu zerstören. Du wirst es am Ende nicht können. Genau deshalb sage ich dir gerade jetzt, was der Horkrux ist."

Harry war verwirrt. Warum sollte Voldemort Harry erzählen, was der Horkrux ist, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass Harry in der Lage wäre, ihn zu zerstören. Er bemerkte plötzlich, Hestia. Sie ruckte mit dem Kopf und sah so aus, als wollte sie ihm etwas mitteilen, aber bevor er herausfinden konnte, was sie meinte, grub ihr Entführer seinen Zauberstab deutlich tiefer in ihre Kehle, und sie wagte nicht, noch etwas zu sagen.

"Warum erzählst du es mir, Voldemort ? Warum gehst du das Risiko ein? Vielleicht habe ich das Wissen und den Mut, ihn zu zerstören. Warum solltest du das tun?"

Voldemort sah aus, als würde er das Gespräch genießen. Bellatrix jedoch versuchte, ihn anzugreifen, schaffte es aber nicht. "Vielleicht wirst du es verstehen, wenn ich es dir tatsächlich verrate. In der Tat bin ich mir fast sicher, dass du das wirst. Sieh selbst, Potter, mein Horkrux ist … sie!" Zur gleichen Zeit, als er dies sagte, zeigte er mit seinem langen, blassen weißen Finger auf Bellatrix, und grinste. 

_**Flashback # 2**_

_Tom setzte sich, tief in Gedanken, auf sein Bett. Der fremde Mann, Mumblemore, oder wie auch immer er genannt wurde, hatte ihn gerade verlassen und gab Tom viel zum Nachdenken. Tom hatte zunächst angenommen, dass er einzigartig, mit besonderen Fähigkeiten wäre, die sonst niemand hat. Jetzt hatte er entdeckt, dass es eine magische Gemeinschaft gibt, die alle die gleichen Fähigkeiten hatten, wie Tom._

Bis auf eine. Der alte Mann hatte angedeutet, dass es selten jemanden gab, der die Fähigkeit hatte, mit Schlangen zu sprechen. Vielleicht könnte er das zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. Vielleicht sollte er sich eine furchterregende Schlange besorgen. Vielleicht könnte er dann schreckliche Menschen anwerben für seine persönliche Gruppe von … Freunden. Sie konnten eine Menge Dinge für ihn tun, und sich als sehr nützlich erweisen.

Tom grinste. Er plante bereits seine Jahre an dieser Schule, Hogwarts, was genau er im Begriff war dort zu tun, während er dort war. Er würde sich viel trainieren und schließlich der mächtigste Zauberer werden, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte.

Zunächst aber, musste er eine Schlange besorgen. "Nagini wäre ein schöner Name für eine Schlange."


	8. Explanations and Extreme Pain

**Explanations and Extreme Pain**

Bellatrix starrte den Todesser an, der sie grinsend und ziemlich brutal in eine kalte feuchte Zelle zu den anderen warf_. "Perfekte Bedingungen für die Teufelsschlinge",_ dachte sie wütend, als der Mann sie wieder angrinste und sagte: "Bye, Lestrange!" Er betonte den verhassten Nachnamen des Mannes, der sie im Stich ließ und den sie jetzt extrem hasste.

"Es heißt Black", bellte sie ihn an, als er, leise in sich hinein kichernd, langsam den Flur entlang ging. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen aufgrund des Wahnsinns, den viele Todesser immer mal wieder zu zeigen schienen, und konzentrierte sich zum ersten Mal auf die restlichen Bewohner dieser Zelle. Sie erkannte die berüchtigten schelmischen Weasley-Zwillinge, die sie durch Harrys Erzählungen ihrer Streiche, die sie sehr lustig fand, kannte. Es war auch ein Ordensmitglied hier, an dessen Namen sie sich erinnerte, es war Hestia, aber sie konnte sich nicht an den Nachnamen erinnern.

Die anderen waren Ron und Hermine Weasley, ein gut gebautes Mädchen, dessen Namen sie nicht kannte und ein Junge, den sie, als Lee Jordan, ein schelmischer Freund der Weasley-Zwillinge, den Harry ebenfalls erwähnte, identifizierte.

"So, Lestr … ich meine, Black!", sagte der Jordan Junge hastig. Sie rollte mit den Augen, ließ es ihm aber durchgehen. "Du und Harry? Schwanger? Eine Frage … Wie?"

Nachdem die Fragen gestellt wurden, bemerkte sie, dass alle anderen Bewohner der Zelle auch einen interessierten Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern hatten. Sie schienen deutlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr Gespräch zu legen, als zuvor. Es war klar, das sie begierig waren zu erfahren, was genau geschehen war, dass es dazu gekommen war.

Sie seufzte. An jene Nacht zu denken war, wegen ihres Streites mit Harry, schmerzhaft und weil sie derzeit, ohne eine Chance zu entkommen, in einer Zelle eingesperrt war. Nun, sie war hier und das würde sich auch für eine ganze Weile nicht ändern. Es hatte keinen Sinn, diese Informationen vor ihnen zu verheimlichen.

"Nun, es begann so …

- _**Flashback -**_

"Hey Bellatrix, das Essen ist fertig! Komm essen, wenn du wirklich möchtest, liegen dort Lebensmittel für dich bereit." Als sie ihn schreien hörte, seufzte sie, und stand von ihrem Stuhl mit der Absicht auf, in das Esszimmer zu gehen.

Als sie dort ankam, setzte sie sich an den Tisch und begann zu essen. "Ich fühle mich schrecklich, ich habe Kopfschmerzen und mein Hals tut weh." Harry bekam für einen Moment einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und sagte eifrig: " Wie wäre es damit: Ich bringe dir nach dem Abendessen Feuerwhiskey und wir beide nehmen einen Drink. Was meinst du dazu?"

Sie warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, und nachdem sie das Stück Fleisch heruntergeschluckt hatte, sagte sie: "Warum bist du heute so aufgedreht? Seit du aufgestanden bist, rennst du durch das gesamte Haus und tust Gott was weiß was. Stehst du unter Aufmunterungszaubern?"

Er lächelte, und sagte aufgeregt "Nein, ich trank nur Kaffee zum Frühstück! Es ist wirklich schön! Vielleicht solltest du welchen versuchen! Ich liebe es! Es war köstlich! I …"

Sie hob ihre Hand, und er hörte sofort auf, so hibbelig zu sein. "Vielleicht solltest du den Kaffee für eine Weile sein lassen, Harry. Es scheint eine ganz schlechte Wirkung auf dich zu haben und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich diese Art an dir mag, wenn du so hibbelig bist."

Er nickte für etwa fünf Sekunden immer wieder. Als er sah, dass sie wohl beide mit dem Essen fertig waren, ging er, um etwas Feuerwhiskey zu holen.

Nachdem sie bis spät in die Nacht getrunken hatten, gingen sie zu ihrem Zimmer und gingen dann zu Bett. Sie waren beide aufgrund des Alkohols jedoch hellwach und musste einen anderen Weg finden, um sich zu amüsieren. Einen, der keine guten Folgen hatte …

_**- Gegenwart -**_

"Am nächsten Morgen bemerkten wir meine Schwangerschaft. Deshalb war ich auch den ganzen Tag über in solch einer schlechten Stimmung und ich war wütend genug, tatsächlich aus dem Haus zu stürmen."

_**- Flashback -**_

"Was meinst du damit, dass du schwanger bist?", schrie Harry zornig. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da von ihr hörte. Sie bebte unter seiner furiosen Wut, aber dann sammelte sie genug Mut, um ihn ebenfalls anzuschreien.

"Warum schreist du mich an! Dies ist deine Sch …"

"Meine Schuld?!", schrie er, dass es das Haus erzittern ließ. "Du hättest den Feuerwhiskey, den ich dir angeboten habe ja nicht trinken müssen, aber du hast es trotzdem getan! Dies ist absolut nicht meine Schuld!"

"Fein! Beschuldige, wen du willst, ich gehe wieder ins Bett, und wenn ich aufwache, wird dies alles hoffentlich nur ein Traum gewesen sein. Und zwar Alles! Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht in diesem Haus aufwache, sondern in Hogwarts, als ich noch dort war, sodass ich noch eine Chance auf ein besseres Leben habe!"

Damit stürmte sie, mit der Absicht, das zu tun, was sie gesagt hatte, hinaus.

Als sie ins Bett stieg, dachte sie: _"Ich hasse dieses Leben. Es ist zum Kotzen!" _und ging schlafen. Tränen liefen dabei über ihre Wangen.

_**- Gegenwart -**_

"Wow, du hast ein ziemlich verkorkstes Leben, Black", kommentierte Hermine die Aussagen. Bellatrix starrte sie an und Hermine zuckte aufgrund ihres Blickes sofort zusammen und murmelte eine schnelle Entschuldigung für ihre Taktlosigkeit.

"Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst, Mädchen", spie sie. Ron starrte sie an und versuchte, bedrohlich zu wirken, aber auch er zuckte bei dem bösen Blick zusammen, der zurückkam.

"So, wie kommen wir hier heraus, Jungs?", fragte einer der Weasley-Zwillinge. "Gibt es noch irgendeine Möglichkeit? Hat einer von euch eine Idee, wie wir hier heraus kommen und fliehen können?"

Die meisten seiner Zellengenossen schüttelten den Kopf. Ehrlich gesagt, dachte die Mehrheit, dass der Krieg beendet sei und sie verloren hatten. Sie fanden keinen Ausweg aus dieser Zelle. Was kam als Nächstes? Sie waren nicht besonders viele. Selbst wenn sie es geschafft haben, dass Harry wieder da war, gab es nicht gerade viel, was sie tun konnten, um in diesem Krieg zu helfen.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür heftig aufgeschlagen und ein Todesser mit seinem Zauberstab kam herein "Hey Lestrange, du kommst mit mir. Der dunkle Lord will dich sehen. Und wie es aussieht, hat er glaube ich, etwas hässlich geplant." Er grinste und zeigte sein abstoßendes, unvollständiges Gebiss.

Sie sträubte sich, als er ihren alten Nachnamen verwendet hatte, aber sie gab ihn nicht die Genugtuung, dass er sie verärgert hat. Sie allein stand auf und folgte ihm auf dem Weg, an dessen Ende der dunkle Lord auf sie wartete, wo er offensichtlich, grausame Folter für sie geplant hatte. Sie betete beinahe, dass das Kind in ihr dabei keinen Schaden abbekam.

Die anderen sahen sie mit mitleidigen Blicken an. Sie mochte vorher ihr Feind gewesen sein, aber jetzt war sie eine Verbündete, und mit ihr zu reden hatte wirklich einen Unterschied gemacht, wie sie nun zu ihr standen. Auch sie hofften, dass Harrys Baby nichts passieren würde, denn er würde am Boden zerstört sein und überaus wütend werden, wenn er es herausfand.

Nach einem langen Spaziergang durch einige spärlich beleuchtete Gänge, sah Bellatrix schließlich eine Tür. Der Todesser hielt an und sagte: "Dies ist die Folterkammer des dunklen Lords. Gehe hinein und versuche, bei dem Geruch nicht zu erbrechen." Damit ging er weg und lachte in sich hinein. Sie verdrehte die Augen und ohne anzuklopfen, öffnete sie die Tür und ging hinein.

Der Todesser hatte offenbar recht. Der Geruch war unglaublich abstoßend und stieß ihr sofort in die Nase. Was sie noch mehr anwiderte, war der Haufen von Skeletten in der Kammer.

Als sie weiter nach vorne ging, wurde sie plötzlich von einer unsichtbaren Kraft in die Luft gerissen, und sie fühlte sich, wie an einem Haken aufgespießt. Ihr Körper drehte sich, bis sie schließlich dem dunklen Lord ins Gesicht sah.

Er hatte ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Als er den Mund öffnete, um zu sprechen, murmelte er: "Du bist sehr nützlich für mich gewesen, Bellatrix. Es war leicht genug, dich zu meinem persönlichen Horkrux zu machen, das Letzte in dieser Welt, dass meine Unsterblichkeit erhält. Es war äußerst amüsant zu sehen, dass du und Potter euch verliebt haben und sogar sein Baby in dir wächst. Mein Plan ist bis jetzt aufgegangen und es gibt nicht mehr viel zu tun. Ich muss nur Potter töten und meine Seite wird gewinnen und das wird bald geschehen."

"Aber bevor ich Potter töte, will ich das er leidet, mehr, als er in seinem ganzen Leben gelitten hat. Ich will ihm zu verstehen geben, warum er es nie schaffte, meine Horkruxe zu vernichten, und warum er nicht einmal versuchen sollte, mich zu töten. Ich lasse ihn leiden, indem du leiden wirst!"

Sie begriff seinen Plan, warum er sie foltern würde. Sie hatte zunächst angenommen, dass er wollte, dass sie ihn verließ, Imperiusfluch oder nicht, aber jetzt merkte sie, dass er Harry leiden lassen wollte. Und sie konnte sehen, wie ihre Folter ihn beeinflussen würde, vor allem mit seinem eigenen Baby, das in ihr wuchs. Er würde wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig werden, wenn er die genauen Details herausfand, wie sie gefoltert worden war, etwas, das sie sicherlich nicht wissen wollte.

"Der beste Teil bei alldem, Bellatrix , ist, dass er deine Folter sehen wird. Ich kann ihn natürlich nicht in Person herbringen, aber ich kann die nächstbeste Sache tun. Bevor ich damit beginne, dich zu quälen, werde ich diese unglückliche Verbindung zwischen uns beiden öffnen, und er wird wahrscheinlich ohnmächtig werden, denn alles was er sieht, wird er von diesem Moment an durch meine Augen sehen. Wird das nicht wundervoll sein?"

Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an. Es war ihnen unmöglich, mit irgendetwas in dieser Größenordnung gerechnet zu haben. Die Idee, dass Harry sie folterte, war gelinde gesagt bestürzend. Er würde auf jeden Fall das Gute in sich verlieren, nachdem er Zeuge dessen wurde. Etwas, wovon sie in ihrem Herzen hoffte, das es nie passierte.

"Nun, deine Folter beginnt. Ich sollte dich warnen ", sagte er gackernd. "Du wirst jeden noch so geringen Schmerz spüren."

Mit einem süffisanten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als sie Gebete flüsterte, damit das Baby überlebte, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie und sagte: "Lass uns mit einem alten Favoriten, den du das eine oder andere Mal benutzt hast, beginnen."

"Crucio!"

Schreie hallten von den Wänden der Kammer zusammen mit hohem, kalten Lachen.

An einer anderen Stelle, sehr weit von dort entfernt, brach jemand Anderes auf den Boden zusammen. Bevor er ohnmächtig wurde, wurde er dazu verurteilt, Zeuge des grausamsten Erlebnisses seines Lebens zu werden, bevor es ihn gelang, sich davon zu befreien. "Bellatrix!"

_**- Flashback # 3 -**_

_Tom streichelte sanft seine Schlange. Er hatte sie wirklich Nagini benannt und er liebte sie mehr als alles in der Welt. Wenn man überlegte, wie sehr er geliebt wurde, war dies schon eine Überraschung._

Er war in Hogwarts, in seinem ersten Jahr, und fand es nicht so schlimm, wenn auch einige von den Jungs, mit denen er seinen Schlafsaal teilte, absolut hirntot waren. Er konnte sie leicht manipulieren, damit sie taten, was er wollte. Vor allem, dieser idiotische Abraxas Malfoy. Der Junge war reich, aber er war nicht mit Intelligenz gesegnet. Der einzige Satz, den er sagen konnte, war: "Ich bin ein Malfoy, ich bin besser als du." Und das grunze er gerade so heraus, als ob er ein Troll war.

Der Junge war ein nützlicher Schläger, den er benutzen konnte, um Menschen zu bedrohen. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts war und die Menschen ihn bereits fürchteten, hatte er nicht wirklich eine Verwendung für einen Schläger.

Bald würde er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen. Er war ein erstaunlich überdurchschnittlicher Schüler und er wollte mehr über seine Familiengeschichte herausfinden, um zu sehen, ob es eine Verbindung gab. Wenn es sie gab, war es besser für ihn.


	9. Powerfull Dagger, Powerfull Torture

**Powerful Dagger, Powerful Torture**

Voldemort sah Bellatrix mit einem leicht nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht an. Er hielt einen silbernen Dolch, der vor Magie zu glühen schien. Er öffnete seinen Mund und sprach zu ihr.

"Du warst einmal meine Lieblings-Todesserin, Bellatrix, wenn auch unter dem Imperius-Fluch. Nun bist du ein schluchzendes Wrack, dass Potters Baby in sich trägt, und wirst von mir persönlich gefoltert."

Bellatrix, die derzeit auf den Boden lag, schluchzte, versuchte sich zu bewegen, und versuchte zu sprechen, aber ihr Zustand hielt sie davon ab. Das Einzige, was sie ohne quälende Schmerzen bewegen konnte, waren ihre Augen. Blut bedeckte den ganzen Körper. Es bildete sogar schon eine Lache auf den Boden. Ihre Arme waren in einem unnatürlichen Winkel gebogen, und ihre Beine waren in keinem viel besseren Zustand.

"Weißt du, was dieser Dolch ist, Bellatrix? Hast du vielleicht jemals davon gehört? Nein? Na, dann werde ich es dir erklären."

"Dieser Dolch hat keinen tatsächlichen Namen. Der häufigste Name, der ihm gegeben wurde, war: 'The Powerful Dagger', obwohl er auch viele andere Dinge kann. Seine Funktion ist vor allem darauf ausgerichtet, die magische Stärke von Waffen zu erhöhen. Halte ihn an ein Schwert, und das Schwert wird durch Türen schneiden. Berühre damit eine Tür, dann wird die Tür nicht so schnell nachgeben."

"Doch, ich bin vor allem an der Verwendung auf meinen Zauberstab interessiert. Wie du siehst, bin ich stärker als jedes andere magische Wesen. Jedoch gibt es einen Fluch, den ich nicht in der Lage bin, richtig zu verwenden. Er wurde nur einmal im Laufe der Geschichte verwendet und ich bin sehr gespannt auf die zweite Person, die ihn benutzen wird."

"Es wird als 'Suffering Emotion' Fluch bezeichnet. Was er tut, ist ganz einfach. Im Grunde gibt er einem das Gefühl, extremer emotionaler Schmerzen, so extrem, dass sie einfach nur verrückt und nie wieder Normal werden. Er ist unglaublich stark, wirkt ewig und ist auch genetisch, sodass, wenn durch ein Wunder dein Kind überleben wird, es ewig leiden wird.

Es hat mich viele Jahre gekostet, den Dolch zu bekommen und jetzt habe ich ihn. Ich hoffe, Potter genießt es, dich leiden zu sehen. Du wirst sicherlich nicht allzu bald sterben. Ich lasse dich aus dem alleinigen Grund am Leben, weil du ein Fragment meiner Seele in dir trägst, diesen Teil von mir, wird bald genug in ein anderes Gefäß übertragen und dann wirst du nicht mehr benötigt."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Bellatrix. Niemand wird dich vermissen."

Bellatrix sah zu, wie er langsam die Klinge des Dolches auf seinen Zauberstab legte, daran entlang rieb und dann weg legte. Sein Zauberstab leuchtete und als er damit auf sie zeigte, konnte sie gerade noch verzweifelt ihre Augen schließen.

"Passibilis!"

-_ 1 Monat später -_

Harry schluchzte stark, er war ein weinendes Wrack, das seit einem Monat kaum sprach. Er war noch sehr von Ginnys Tod traumatisiert, aber Bellatrix Folter zu erleben, war einfach zu viel. Er wollte schon sterben, aber etwas in ihm, wehrte sich gegen die Trauer, die in ihm ausgebrochen war. Es war für jemanden in seinem Alter, Erwachsenen oder nicht, zu viel, um damit umgehen zu können.

Er hatte beobachtet, wie Voldemort sie für eine extrem lange Zeit gequält hatte, sodass sie körperlich kaputt war, aber dann musste er mit ansehen, wie Voldemort sie mit etwas so Schrecklichem verfluchte, dass Bellatrix es irgendwie geschafft hatte, trotz ihres physisch stark geschädigten Körpers, zu schreien.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was zu tun wäre, oder was er überhaupt tun konnte. Sein erster Gedanke war, in Voldemorts Hauptquartier zu stürmen, aber als er unter Tränen seine Jacke anzog, erkannte er, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo Voldemort war.

Dann plötzlich, aus dem Nichts klingelte es. Harry stand sofort auf, apparierte direkt vor seine Haustür und sah jemanden, den er nie erwartet hätte.

"Hallo, Harry", sagte Remus Lupin, einen kaum lesbaren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

Die Explosion kam von der Haustür des Manors, das derzeitig der Hauptsitz Voldemorts war. Stirnrunzelnd stand Voldemort auf und ging durch sein Wohnzimmer, in dem er sich seit mehreren Minuten ausruhte, nachdem er Bellatrix zum hundertsten Mal im letzten Monat gefoltert hatte, zur Tür. Als er die Tür erreichte, öffnete er sie und konnte nichts Außergewöhnliches sehen.

Schnell machte er sich seine Gedanken und apparierten zur Haustür, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, dass seine Todesser zurück geschleudert wurden.

Zur gleichen Zeit hörte Bellatrix die Explosion in der Kammer, in der sie steckte. Sie war nicht in der Lage, sich körperlich zu bewegen, aber sie schaffte es, gerade so ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. _"Bitte, Harry. Komm bitte mich und unser Baby retten. Bit … arghh!_

Ihr Verstand explodierte plötzlich vor Schmerz, als die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zu viel für sie wurden. Ihre Augen wurden plötzlich stumpf, ihr Verstand war ein einziges Chaos.

**- **_**Flashback -**_

"Also, lass mich das klarstellen: Voldemort beeinflusste deinen Geist so, dass du dich gegen uns gewandt hast?"

Remus Lupin nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse Tee in seiner Hand und murmelte dann: "In der Tat. Ich wünschte, ich hätte seine Kontrolle bekämpfen können. Von allen Menschen auf der Welt, solltest du am Besten wissen, wie schwierig dies ist, Harry. Allerdings glaube, dass ich etwas für dich habe, das du mögen wirst."

Hellhörig werdend, sagte Harry: "Und was wäre das?"

Remus antwortete: "Die Lage seines Hauptquartieres und auch das Wissen, wie man ihn für immer vernichten kann. Aber ich muss dich warnen, du wirst es nicht mögen. In der Tat, du wirst es hassen."

**- **_**Gegenwart -**_

"Wie konntest du den Standort, meines Hauptquartiers herausfinden, Potter?", schrie Voldemort, als er immer wieder Flüche auf Harry und Remus schickte.

"Nun, es war einfach", sagte Harry und lächelte breit. "Und weißt du was? Es endet heute! Heute ist der Tag, an dem du sterben wirst, und wenn nicht, dann werde ich zumindest bei dem Versuch sterben."

"Dann sollst du sterben!", schrie Voldemort. Urplötzlich schoss eine enorme Welle von Dämonenfeuer aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und verschlang Harry und Remus.

**- **_**Flashback -**_

"Was meinst du damit? Warum sollte ich es nicht mögen? Was ist es? Woher kennst du überhaupt die Lage seines Hauptquartiers?"

Remus wartete geduldig darauf, dass Harry damit aufhörte, ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren und antwortete ruhig: "Zunächst einmal: Ich weiß, was ich weiß durch die Art, in der Voldemort meine Ansichten beeinflusste. Sieh mal, das erste Mal, als es versuchte, schlug fehl und der Effekt fiel auf ihn zurück, irgendwie schuf er so eine Art temporäre Verbindung, offenbar nichts so stark wie deine, aber immer noch genug für mich, um von Zeit zu Zeit Einblick in seinen Geist zu bekommen. Es ist mir gelungen, sein Hauptquartier zu finden und es half auch, einige interessante Dinge herauszufinden, unter anderem, wie man ihn töten kann."

"Und was ist nun dieser Weg, den du gefunden hast? Wie können wir ihn vernichten?"

Remus seufzte und antwortete ihm. "Nun, zunächst müssen wir noch seinen Horkrux zerstören."

Harry starrte ihn für ein paar Momente an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hielt er ihn davon ab.

"Harry, ich weiß, dass du sie nicht töten willst, und ich weiß, dass sie dein Baby in sich trägt, aber wir haben keine Wahl. Tatsache ist, dass es wohl sogar besser wäre, sie von ihren Elend zu erlösen. Ich weiß so einiges, von dem, was Voldemort ihr zugefügt hat und es war nicht schön. Der einzige Grund, warum ich seine Kontrolle abschütteln konnte, war, dass er sich einen Monat lang darauf fokussierte, sie zu foltern. Dadurch verlor er die Kontrolle über mich. Das sollte dir klar machen, welche Qualen sie wohl erleiden musste."

Harry dachte still für ein paar Minuten nach, und murmelte dann: "Ich hasse es dies zu sagen, aber vielleicht hast du recht. Vielleicht wäre es besser für sie, wenn sie tot wäre, statt ewige Qualen unter Voldemort zu erleiden. Aber, ich kann sie nicht töten, Remus. Ich töte damit gleichzeitig mein Baby und das wird für mich zu viel. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass wir das Baby aber retten können?"

"Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir es retten können. Ich werde sie töten, und dann wirst du Voldemort und seine Todesser endgültig vernichten, danach müssen wir noch etwas tun. Es ist ganz einfach, aber unglaublich schwer zu erreichen."

"Was ist es?"

**- **_**Gegenwart -**_

Harry und Remus betraten außer Atem die Zelle. Offensichtlich hatte Voldemort nicht bemerkt, dass sie außerhalb der Schutzbanne waren, als das Dämonenfeuer sie treffen sollte. Er schaffte es gerade weg zu apparieren , aber sie vermuteten, dass es einige Zeit dauern würde, bis er sich erholen würde, vor allem, weil die Schutzzauber deaktiviert waren.

Die Bewohner der Zelle standen sofort auf und waren irgendwie nicht überrascht ,als sie ihre Zauberstäbe entgegen nahmen. Remus hatte sie auf einen Tisch außerhalb der Zelle bemerkt , und nahm sie vorab mit.

"Also Harry", sagte Fred eifrig. "Was ist der Plan?"

Harry zögerte und sagte dann: "Remus und ich müssen ein paar wichtige Dinge erledigen, und um sie zu tun, müssen wir in Voldemorts Folterkammer. Wir brauchen euch alle, um uns den Rücken frei zu halten, sodass keiner der Todesser uns aufhalten kann, was sie ohne Frage versuchen werden."

Alle nickten und murmelten ihren Dank an ihn, als sie alle einzeln hinausgingen. Als sie an ihm vorbeiging, flüsterte Hermine: "Danke, Harry. Es war schrecklich, hier einen Monat festzusitzen." Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, aber innerlich fühlte er sich miserabel. Er wusste, was er und Remus zu tun hatten, und doch konnte er nicht daran glauben, dass es möglich war,

Ron klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und sagte: "Lass es uns erledigen, ich verhungere!"

Dieses Mal musste Harry sich nicht zu einem Lächeln zwingen.

_**- Flashback -**_

"Das ist es?", sagte Harry überrascht, dass etwas so Schweres so einfach sein kann. Er hatte gedacht, dass Voldemort und seine Todesser in ihrem Tun viel komplexer wären, aber was Remus ihm gesagt hatte, war ziemlich einfach.

"Ja. Alles, was wir tun müssen ist: In seine Folterkammer eindringen, sich um seinen Horkrux und danach, um ihn selbst und seine Todesser kümmern." Remus hatte beschlossen, Bellatrix als Voldemorts Horkrux nicht zu erwähnen.

"Aber wie willst du den Horkrux im Innern von Bellatrix zerstören? Ei … ein Todesfluch?" Seine Stimme brach mit dem letzten Satz.

"Nein, nein!", beruhigte Remus ihn schnell. "Natürlich nicht. Wir nutzen die gleiche Methode wie Voldemort. Es sollte perfekt funktionieren, die Überlastung sollte stabil genug sein, damit der Horkrux komplett zerstört sein wird."

"Wenn du es sagst", murmelte Harry, nicht sicher, ob es tatsächlich funktionieren würde und ziemlich verzweifelt.

_**- Gegenwart -**_

Harry sah zu Bellatrix. Angewidert von dem, was Voldemort ihr angetan hatte. Remus hatte einige einfache Heilzauber durchgeführt, gerade genug, damit sie sprechen und sich etwas bewegen konnte.

"Harry", flüsterte sie schwach. "Ich wusste, dass du wegen mir kommen würdest. Ich wusste, du würdest mich nicht zurücklassen. Der dunkle Lord sagte mir ständig, dass du nicht kommen würdest, aber ich wusste immer, du würdest kommen."

"Harry, bitte lass los. Beseitige das letzte Stück seiner Seele. Töte mich."

Ihr Griff um seinen Arm löste sich plötzlich und sie fiel zurück auf den Boden. Hinter sich hörte Harry Remus Voldemorts verschiedene Folterwerkzeuge durchsuchen, bis er das richtige fand.

"Tritt zurück, Harry. Ich muss es tun. Bitte!"

Im Hintergrund konnte Harry seine Freunde gegen die Todesser kämpfen hören. Sie kämpften für ihn und plötzlich wusste er, was er zu tun hatte.

"Gib es mir Remus. Ich werde ich es tun."

Remus zögerte, eindeutig unsicher, dann raffte er sich auf und übergab die Waffe an Harry.

Harry sah Bellatrix ein letztes Mal an und murmelte dann: "Auf Wiedersehen, Bellatrix."

Zu schwach, um zu antworten, nickte sie nur. Hinter ihm, wandte sich Remus um, er wollte nicht Zeuge dessen werden, was geschah.

Ruckartig hob Harry seine Hand, rammte ihr den Dolch in die Brust und geradewegs durch ihr Herz.


	10. The End of Everything Evil

**The End of Everything Evil**

Voldemort, noch recht schwer verletzt, wehrte einige von Potters Freunden ab und ging in seine Folterkammer. Gerade als er hereinkam, fühlte er, dass etwas mit seiner Magie passierte. Es war, als ob ein Teil davon fortgerissen wurde. Als er langsam hineinging, fand er Bellatrix Lestrange tot auf den Boden vor. Dort standen Harry Potter und Remus Lupin.

Er fühlte extreme Wut, und gerade als sie ihn bemerkten, sprach er: "Glaubst du, dass du mich so leicht schlagen kannst? Ich habe keine wirkliche Notwendigkeit für die Horkruxe! Ich kann dich auch leicht ohne sie besiegen!"

Er runzelte die Stirn, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht antworteten. In der Tat, bewegten sie sich nicht einmal. Sie standen einfach nur dort. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, schickte einen Fluch auf einen von ihnen, und beobachtete, wie Harry Potters Arm fiel, und doch sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht. Voldemort knurrte, als er realisierte, was geschah. "Ich bin betrogen worden!" 

# # # # # # # # # # #

Harry und Remus gingen aus der Folterkammer und verschlossen die Türen, so gut sie konnten. Draußen fanden sie ihre Freunde auf dem Boden liegend, nicht mehr reagierend, aber lebendig. Die Todesser waren auch dort. Diese waren allerdings tot.

"Wie werden wir ihn jetzt besiegen?", fragte Harry verzweifelt. "Er hat immer noch viele Todesser, und ich kann nicht erkennen, dass wir sie jederzeit schnell besiegen können."

Remus versuchte zu lächeln, aber dann gab er auf. "Keine Sorge, wir können den Dolch verwenden und bald werden Voldemort und alle seine Todesser tot sein."

"Ich weiß, was unser Plan ist, sehe aber keinen Weg, wie wir nahe genug an Voldemort heran kommen um zu, zu stechen, ich meine, verletzt oder nicht, er wird uns so verfluchen, dass wir für mehrere Wochen im Bett liegen werden."

Bevor sie weiter sprechen konnten, wurde die Tür aus den Angeln gesprengt, und Voldemort humpelte deutlich verletzt durch die Tür, aber immer noch entschlossen, was eine gefährliche Sache für jeden beteiligten war.

Sofort traten beide in Aktion, schickten so schnell sie konnten Zauber, aber Voldemort wischte sie einfach weg, als wenn sie nicht da waren. Harry zog den Dolch und versuchte, näher an Voldemort heranzukommen. Er wurde schnell nach hinten geworfen, der Dolch fiel aus seiner Hand und rutschte aus seinem Sichtfeld. 

Harry fallen sehend, kämpfte Remus weiter mit Voldemort, aber er rutschte schließlich aus und fiel schwer atmend und nicht mehr in der Lage weiter zu kämpfen, auf den Boden. Voldemort näherte sich beiden mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Er ging zu einem seiner gefallenen Todesser und drückte einen Finger auf das dunkle Mal. Harry versuchte, aufzustehen und zu ihn zu stoppen, aber er kam zu spät, als etwa fünfzig Todesser apparierten. Alle von ihnen hielten ihre Zauberstäbe und waren zum Kampf bereit.

"Du hast verloren, Potter. Du hast alles verloren. Ich habe nicht wirklich daran geglaubt, dass du den Mut hast, Bellatrix zu töten, aber es scheint, dass ich falsch lag. Ein Gryffindor ist also auch in der Lage, jemanden zu töten, den er sehr liebt. Irgendwelche letzten Worte, bevor ich dein Gesicht vom Antlitz der Welt wische?"

Harry lächelte und murmelte. "Ja! Sie ist nicht tot."

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn und versuchte zu verstehen, was er meinte. "Du bist wahnsinnig geworden. Sie ist tot. Bellatrix Lestrange liegt derzeit tot auf dem Boden meiner Folterkammer!" Die Todesser waren ebenfalls verwirrt und sahen einander an. Einige von ihnen senkten leicht ihre Zauberstäbe und dann ganz plötzlich, wurde der Raum von hellem Licht durchflutet.

Voldemort drehte sich um, fand Bellatrix Lestrange schwebend vor, lebendig und vollständig unverletzt, was aufgrund der Folter, die sie durchstehen musste, vollkommen unmöglich sein sollte.

"Das ist unmöglich! Du bist tot, du kannst nicht hier sein!", schrie Voldemort. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und feuerte den Todesfluch auf sie. Sie hob ihre glühende Hand, und der Todesfluch prallte ohne ihr zu schaden ab.

"Du hast und alle unterschätzt, Voldemort. Ich wurde mit diesem mächtigen Dolch getötet, aber gerade das hielt mich am Leben und genau deshalb bin ich nicht wirklich gestorben. Er hielt mich am Leben, bis der Dolch herausgezogen wurde. Meine Magie hat sich erholt und ich musste noch physisch Heilen, was ziemlich lange gedauert hat, aber nun bin ich hier. Meine Magie wird für einige Zeit durch die Macht des Dolches verstärkt und ich kann nicht gestoppt werden."

Sie ließ sich auf den Boden absinken und plötzlich schlug eine Vielzahl von Flüchen, ausgehend von den Todessern, auf sie ein. Sofort schossen sie zurück und hinterließen eine Armee schwer verletzter Todesser. Voldemort erkannte, was ihn erwartete. Unfähig es zu stoppen, ließ er es geschehen. "Ich habe noch viele andere Menschen, die für mich kämpfen. Dies waren nur bestimmte Menschen, die ich durch das dunkle Mal gerufen habe! Es gibt viele andere, die es tragen!"

Harry und Remus sahen zu, wie Bellatrix den Dolch hob und diesen auf Voldemort richtete. Er lachte sie an, deutlich amüsiert. "Wenn du diesen Dolch gegen mich verwendest, dann werde ich genau in der gleichen Situation wie du sein. Auch meine Magie wird sich ins Unendliche verstärken. Versuche nicht …!"

Bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, rammte sie den Dolch in ihn hinein. Nicht in die Brust wie bei ihr, sondern in seine Stirn. Plötzlich gab es eine Explosion, weiß … heiß, und alles wurde schwarz um Harry.

# # # # # # # # # # #

"Was … was ist passiert?"

Harry hatte seine Augen geöffnet und sah sowohl Bellatrix, als auch Remus dort stehen, die sich beide augenscheinlich in der Nähe des Anderen nicht wohlfühlten, aber es schien sie im Moment nicht zu stören.

Bellatrix lächelte. "Er ist weg. Voldemort ist endlich weg. Der zusätzliche Magieschub war zu viel für ihn und seine Magie implodierte. Der Schub verteilte sich auch über das dunkle Mal, das er mit seinen Todessern teilte. Alle seine Todesser sind ebenfalls tot. Ihre Körper sind an verschiedenen Orten verstreut."

"Aber … dann, wieso bist du am Leben?", fragte Harry verwirrt darüber, wie sie überlebt hatte, da sie auch das dunkle Mal trug.

"Die Regeneration meiner Magie und meines Körpers durch den Dolch, zerstörte auch das dunkle Mal, sodass für mich sicher war, dass ich überlebte. Ich habe nur eine Frage an dich. Als du mich erstochen hast, wusstest du, dass ich überleben würde?"

Remus richtete sich plötzlich auf, gab einen stillen Blick auf Harry, und ging fort, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Harry verstand, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen wollte, und dass sie später miteinander reden würden, sodass er ihr antwortete.

„Ja, ich wusste, wie der Dolch funktioniert und ich wusste, wenn ich dich ersteche, würde ich dich nicht töten, aber … aber was ist mit dem Baby?"

Sie lächelte plötzlich breit. "Als meine Magie wieder normal wurde, hatte ich plötzlich ein ausgewachsenes Baby in mir und gebar ein paar Minuten später, mit Remus' Hilfe. Der Dolch zwang das Wachstum des Babys auf das Maximum, sodas du nun einen Sohn hast. Er schläft jetzt, du wirst also warten müssen, bis du ihn sehen kannst."

Harry lächelte froh, dass alles geklappt hatte, und war begierig, sein Baby zu sehen. Schließlich könnte er ein normales Leben haben, mit einer Familie und Freunden.

_**EPILOG: 11 Jahre Später**_

"Komm schon, sonst wirst du zu spät kommen James!", rief Bellatrix die Treppe hinauf. Harry hörte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer und lächelte in sich hinein.

Es war schließlich der Tag, an dem James Sirius Potter zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Harry drückte ihm die Daumen, dass seine Schulzeit, nicht so wie Harrys sein würde.

Er und Bellatrix hatten nie geheiratet. Sie lebten stattdessen in einer Partnerschaft mit drei Kindern namens James Sirius Potter, Lily Bellatix Potter und Remus Albus Potter zusammen. Sie kamen in dieser Reihenfolge zur Welt, wobei Albus Remus gerade 2 Jahre alt war.

James rannte die Treppe hinunter und schrie so laut er konnte. Es war sein neuestes Hobby, wenn er spät dran war, und Harry lief, so schnell er konnte hin, um zu sehen, ob jemand angegriffen wurde.

Lily ging ins Wohnzimmer, Bellatrix' Zauberstab in der Hand. "Was denkst du, was du da tust, Lily, gib Mummy ihren Zauberstab wieder!" Lily kicherte und ging. Harry seufzte und stand auf, müde, wieder einmal seinen Kindern die Zauberstäbe wegzunehmen. Sie stahlen sie ständig und sein Haus hatte nicht mehr viele heile Sachen.

"LILY NEIN!", hörte er Bellatrix schreien und dann ging plötzlich etwas kaputt. Er lief in den Flur, um zerbrochene Glasscherben auf dem Boden, Remus weinend, Lily lachend und James schreiend vorzufinden.

Harry dachte immer, dass die Probleme ihn fanden und jetzt wusste er, dass seine Kinder in Hogwarts sicherlich einige Probleme finden würden. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie denen seiner Schulzeit nicht zu ähnlich sein würden.

"Komm, lass uns gehen, wir werden es sonst nie schaffen, rechtzeitig in Kings Cross zu sein!"

Bald apparierten sie alle nach Kings Cross und liefen zu Ron und Hermine, die dort auch mit ihren Kindern waren. Die Menschenmenge starrte sie an und zeigte auf Harry und Bellatrix, aber sie hatten nichts dagegen. Harry hatte sich daran gewöhnt.

Er fragte sich immer wieder, wie sein Leben geendet wäre, hätte Bellatrix ihn nie gefunden, aber dann erkannte er, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, darüber nachzudenken. Er hatte das perfekte Leben, mit einer Partnerin an seiner Seite, Kindern, Freunden, und allem. Remus besuchte sie gelegentlich, nachdem er alles, was im Krieg geschah, mit Hilfe, eines Geistheilers verarbeitet hatte. Er war immer noch mit Tonks verheiratet und sie hatten ihr Kind, aber leider nicht mehr. Harry hatte Tonks gefragt, ob sie die Macht des Dolchs nutzen wolle, um mehr Kinder zu bekommen, aber sie weigerte sich und sagte, dass der Dolch nie wieder verwendet werden sollte.

Harry war endlich glücklich und alles war gut.


End file.
